Takdir Bisa Diubah
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: H I A T U S
1. Kembali Normal

Hai minna-san. Lama nggak jumpa ^^

Sudah lama banget aku nggak ke fandom ini dan ngeramein fandom ini. Maapin aku laa… *korban iklan*

Walaupun di fandom-fandom sebelah aku masih ada utangan, tapi ngebet (+nekat) ingin buat fic ShinShi! Pengen banget.

Sebenarnya udah ada keinginan untuk membuat fic ShinShi, tapi kendala plotnyalah yang dengan setia(?) nangkring di otakku. -.-" dan akhirnya kesampaian juga :D

Yosh. Semoga fic ini tidak membuat minna-san kecewa.

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer** : Detektif Conan adalah milik saya! *digaplok Aoyama* oke deh Detektif Conan miliknya Aoyama Gosho… *menatap iri*

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**Chapter 1 : Kembali Normal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Pagi yang indah menyambut Kota Beika. Suara kicauan-kicauan burung yang saling beradu satu sama lain membuat nuansa menjadi lebih tentram dan nyaman. Embun yang membasahi bumi pagi juga ikut menambah kesan sejuk dan damai. Dan jangan lupa dengan langit yang putih kebiruan yang bersih.

Orang-orang memulai aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang bersemangat, lemah, lunglai, ceria, hangat, sedih dan lain-lainnya. Suasana pagi yang indah itu seperti sangat mendukung orang-orang untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Dan salah satunya adalah seorang gadis yang sedang tidur telungkup ini. Tangannya sedang menggapai-gapai sesuatu dan kemudian menekannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mata biru keabu-abuan itu terbuka dari kelopaknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dengan enggan gadis itu bangkit duduk sebentar dan kemudian berdiri. Walaupun matanya masih terasa berat dan memaksa untuk menutup kembali, dia berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Shiho-kun," sapa seorang kakek-kakek tua botak yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"_Ohayou_, Hakase." balas Shiho dengan setengah mengantuk. Dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Beberapa menit setelah Shiho mandi dan lain-lainnya, dia sudah siap untuk menuju meja makan. Dengan seragam biru-biru khas Teitan dan membawa sebuah tas dia duduk di sebuah kursi meja makan. Hampir, karena sebelum Shiho mendudukinya terdengar suara bel yang berdentang keras, tanda ada orang di luar.

Dengan perasaan agak kesal karena acara makannya terganggu Shiho membuka pintu depan rumah. Saat mengetahui siapa yang telah menekan bel tadi, Shiho tidak merasa kaget ataupun _shock_—reaksi yang biasa para gadis lakukan ketika bertemu seorang pemuda tampan nan pintar ini. Dia malah memasang muka _pokerface_nya dan berbalik masuk ke rumah. Pemuda yang memakai jaket tebal dan mengerudungi dirinya itu pun mengikutinya.

"Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menumpang makan pagi, siang dan malam di sini? Kau menghabiskan persediaan makanan di sini, tahu." ucap Shiho memecah keheningan yang tercipta selama mereka bertiga sarapan.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya bisa memunculkan cengiran lebarnya. Seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh aura mengerikan yang keluar dari sosok gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu.

"Yah, kau tahu kan Shiho. Kita ini baru akan menunjukkan diri kita kepada massa hari ini. Jadi—"

"Kau mau beralasan kalau kau tidak bisa keluar ke supermarket dan membeli makanan instan, begitu?" ucap Shiho memotong perkataan pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, Shiho-kun. Lebih baik bertiga bersama Shinichi 'kan? Lebih ramai," jawab Profesor Agasa menenangkan gadis _blondie_ itu. Sementara Shiho hanya menghela napas.

"Yah, terserah." ucap Shiho ogah-ogahan. Shinichi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, ketiganya tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Alhasil, sarapan pagi itu berlangsung hening. Bukan hening yang canggung, tapi hening yang tenang. Semuanya sedang tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di meja makan, Shiho serta Shinichi mengambil tas dan jaket tudung mereka masing-masing dan berangkat menuju sekolah baru mereka—mungkin istilah itu hanya berlaku bagi Shiho.

"Bagaimana kabarnya anak-anak itu ya?" tanya Shinichi sambil melihat langit.

"Aku masih ingat bahan-bahan APTX4869, jika kau mau." jawab Shiho tersenyum mengejek. Shinichi hanya mendengus.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh." ucap Shinichi kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Tapi, dua bulan mengejar organisasi itu membuat kita sama sekali _misconnection_ dengan orang-orang di sekitar kita. Rasanya sepi," ucap Shinichi memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tenang saja, _meitantei_. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan gadis di kantor detektif itu setelah ini," jawab Shiho dengan nada dingin—setidaknya itulah nada yang harusnya terdengar. Entah kenapa Shiho mengucapkannya dengan nada agak—atau memang sedih.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti menggodaku, Shiho?" ucap Shinichi dengan muka sedikit memerah. Shiho yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tetap pada _pokereface_nya. Sepertinya julukan "Detektif Tidak Peka" memang pantas disandangnya.

Hening melewati mereka berdua, lagi.

Memang seminggu lalu Shinichi tidak terima jika mereka berdua harus 'bersembunyi' dari khalayak masyarakat. Tapi setelah mendengar tujuannya, Shinichi bisa mengerti. Tujuan penyembunyian itu adalah untuk memastikan bahwa sudah tidak ada lagi orang-orang organisasi—mungkin ada yang belum mati yang mengejar mereka berdua.

Setelah pemastian yang memakan waktu seminggu, akhirnya Shinichi dan Shiho dapat kembali dalam aktifitas mereka dulu seperti tidak pernah ada organisasi hitam yang melukai mereka.

Shiho yang memang tidak punya pilihan lanjutan hidup diajak oleh detektif muda itu untuk bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Walaupun sebenarnya Shiho sudah mempelajari dan menguasai semua pelajaran—bahkan semua pelajaran di universitas bidang kedokteran, Shinichi tetap memaksa Shiho untuk bersekolah dengan tujuan mendapatkan teman.

Shiho awalnya memang menolak keras, untuk apa buang-buang waktu seperti itu. Tapi ketika Shinichi memintanya dengan lembut dan memohon, gadis _blondie_ itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

Meskipun dia tahu dia akan sering mengalami tusukan di jantungnya jika dia terima ajakan Shinichi.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"_Minna_, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan dua murid baru. Silahkan masuk," ucap seorang guru paruh baya mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

Dua orang yang masih memakai jaket dan bertudung itu berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah sampai di depan kelas, sang guru menyuruh dua sosok itu untuk membuka jaketnya dan memperkenalkan diri.

Ketika dua orang itu membuka tudungnya dan melihat ke depan, suara di kelas 2-B itu pun langsung hiruk pikuk tiada henti. Mereka semua kaget karena menurut isu yang beredar orang itu sudah mati—salah satu siasat pemastian dari FBI dan CIA yang sangat melindungi mereka berdua.

Perhatian seperti terpecah dua. Para laki-laki seperti sudah tersihir oleh sosok pirang strawberry yang berdiri di depan. Walaupun dengan muka datar alias _pokerface_ andalannya, Shiho tetap menjadi pemandangan indah di mata para laki-laki. Tatapan mata biru yang memandang lurus, menambah kesan betapa tegas dan inteleknya gadis ini.

Sedangkan para gadis, pemandangan sosok pemuda tampan itu menjadi pandangan utama hari ini. Pemuda yang menjuluki dirinya sebagai _meitantei_ dari Timur memperlihatkan senyuman—yang menurut Shiho sombong di depan teman-temannya.

Tidak terkecuali dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu. Matanya melebar dan dan sedikit berlinang. Tatapannya seperti tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang disediakan. Gadis pirang pendek di sebelahnya pun menyenggol lengannya, menggoda.

"Yoosh! Sepertinya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Shinichi dengan lantang dan senang. Yah, dia harus berkata dengan lantang—berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar oleh teman-teman.

Dia menyenggol lengan Shiho untuk segera memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Shiho tetap diam dan tidak bergeming tanpa suara sedikit pun. Shinichi pun mengerutkan keningya, begitu juga dengan guru yang sedari tadi juga kaget.

Dengan langsung Shiho berjalan menuju bangku—yang menurut dia kosong. Tapi belum beberapa langkah dia berjalan, lengannya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap berdiri di depan kelas.

Anak-anak di kelas yang melihat itu pun langsung terdiam dari 'suasana pasar' tadi. Mereka berhenti bicara karena ingin tahu—ingin dengar apa percakapan Shinichi dan Shiho selanjutnya.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri! Kenapa kau sudah mencari bangku?" tanya Shinichi dengan kesal. Sedangkan Shiho hanya tetap memasang muka datarnya.

"Untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diri kepada sebuah kelas jika sebuah kelas itu tengah heboh dengan kemunculan seorang detektif sombong? Tidak akan ada yang dengar, percuma." ucap Shiho dengan dingin level tertinggi dan mata yang tajam.

Semua yang mendengar itu sontak diam dan merasa agak sedikit takut. Bahkan gurunya pun agak sedikit meneteskan keringat di pelipisnya. Sedangkan Shinichi—yang sudah sangat terbiasa sejak terjebak bersamanya selama 2 bulan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, meskipun dia juga agak sedikit takut.

"Ba-baiklah. Sekarang kelas sudah tenang. Silahkan," ucap guru itu.

"Miyano Shiho. Pindahan dari sekolah khusus. Yoroshiku." ucap Shiho dengan nada datar, tanpa ada nada dingin dan matanya pun tidak setajam tadi.

"Hee… Sekolah khusus ya? Sekolah khusus gadis maksudnya?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan setengah tertawa. Hmm, bisa-bisanya dia tertawa. Sedangkan Shiho hanya memperlihatkan senyuman—yang menurutnya manis.

"Bukan. Tapi sekolah khusus di _Black Organization_," jawab Shiho dengan senyuman. Dengan entengnya dia menyebut Organisasi itu lagi, padahal berita tentang BO itu sudah merajalela di Jepang—di seluruh dunia karena kejahatannya.

Mendengar jawaban dari _blondie_ itu, semua murid langsung menganga lebar. Mereka jadi semakin meneteskan keringat mereka; apalagi yang barusan bertanya dengan cengar-cengir. Dan senyuman manis yang menakutkan itu menjadikan Shiho Miyano komplit sebagai gadis yang tidak biasa.

"E-eh, tapi Shiho ini termasuk dalam daftar korbannya kok! Dia tidak jahat!" ucap Shinichi berusaha menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya sambil garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Shiho hanya tetap dalam mode senyumannya itu.

"Ba-baik. Kalian berdua dapat duduk di bangku itu. Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya." kata guru yang sedari tadi diam itu akhirnya.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"Halo, Ai-chan." sapa seorang gadis berambut panjang.

"Aku sudah bukan Ai-chan lagi. Namaku Miyano Shiho," jawab Shiho.

"Ah, bukankah itu sama saja?" tanya Ran dengan terkekeh. Sedangkan Shiho hanya mendengus.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kalian berdua bisa mengecil dan menjadi anak-anak. Sungguh hal yang aneh," ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku berakhir di sekolah seperti ini." sahut Shiho. Sedangkan Sonoko mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Shiho dan akhirnya mereka mengobrol sendiri. Shinichi dan Ran hanya mendengarkan mereka berdua, karena posisi Shiho dan Sonoko ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho bangkit berdiri dari samping Shinichi dan menarik lengan Sonoko.

"Kita di sini hanya pengganggu, Suzuki-san. Maukah kau menunjukkanku bangunan-bangunan di sekolah ini?" ucap Shiho pada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek. Sedangkan gadis itu terlihat kaget dan memberi tatapan menggoda pada Ran dan Shinichi—yang sebelumnya terhalang oleh Shiho.

"Hmm, benar juga. Dan kalian berdua cepat urusi masalah kalian berdua! Terutama kau yang beraninya berbohong, Kudo-kun." ucap Sonoko lalu dia melenggang pergi keluar kelas bersama Shiho.

Sedangkan dua insan itu saling menatap ke lawan arah dengan muka memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap dihidangkan.

Setelah Shiho dan Sonoko keluar kelas dan berbincang-bincang tentang bangunan-bangunan di sekolah ini—dan merembet ke hal-hal lainnya, mereka berdua menjadi tambah akrab. Kesamaan fashion menambah keakraban mereka berdua.

Dan begitulah seharusnya kehidupan anak SMA biasa.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

Detik demi detik.

Menit berganti jam.

Jam berganti hari.

Hari berganti minggu.

Semuanya berjalan begitu mulus dan damai. Tidak terasa Shiho telah seminggu berada di sini. Dia sudah cukup bisa untuk bersosialisasi dengan murid lainnya. Bahkan dia sudah mempunyai sahabat yang cukup dekat—menurutnya, yaitu putri dari Suzuki itu.

Tapi itu bukan berarti Shiho 100% senang dan bahagia bersekolah di SMA Teitan ini. Dia memang bahagia mendapat teman-teman baru, tapi ketika ia teringat tentang teman sebangkunya itu, jantungnya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum yang tajam.

Melihat pemuda berparas tampan itu bertengkar dengan gadis di kantor detektif itu, melirik gadis itu yang sedang melirik juga ke arahnya—tepatnya ke sebelahnya, melihat mereka berpelukan, dan bahkan memergoki dua insan itu memagut bibir mereka satu sama lain di sebuah koridor yang sepi.

Ini baru seminggu. Dia masih bisa memasang muka tidak peduli, muka menggoda ataupun muka datarnya alias _pokerface_. Tapi dia tidak yakin jika dia sanggup menahannya terus seperti ini. Dan dia pun tidak bisa mencurahkan hatinya pada siapapun—pada Sonoko atau Hakase sekalipun.

Sudah cukup jarum yang kau tancapkan, Shinichi, ucap Shiho di dalam hati. Dia ingin sekali keluar dari sekolah ini agar tidak melihat kemesraan mereka secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Dia ingin meneriakkan pada "Detektif Tidak Peka" itu bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Tapi itu semua bagaikan menulis di aliran air. Tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan mampu. Dia ingin bekerja saja di luar negeri daripada sekolah seperti ini.

Tapi bukan Shiho namanya kalau dia bersikap lari seperti itu. Dia sudah berubah untuk tidak melarikan diri lagi. Shiho tetap memegang teguh pada komitmennya dia masuk SMA Teitan. Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang berpikir pendek. Dia telah memikirkan keputusan ini matang-matang. Tapi dia belum bisa menemukan seseorang yang pantas hingga saat ini.

Semoga saja keputusan Shiho nantinya akan menjadi yang terbaik untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 ^^ ini masih prolog, masalahnya ntar di chapter selanjutnya.

Kira-kira apa ya rencana Shiho sampai dia memutuskan untuk sekolah di SMA Teitan? ^^

Arigato gozaimasu telah membaca fic ini! :D

Yosh! Dimohon review sebanyak-banyaknya *digoreng*

Flame terbuka lebar selebar senyumankuuu ;)

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Aneh

Hai minna. Terima kasih yang sudah mau nunggu dan ngikutin fic ku #emangada? Ini apdet yang kedua ^^

Yosh. Semoga tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer : **Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Never be me! *yaiyalah*

* * *

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**Chapter 2 : Aneh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Shiho-chan, Shiho-chan! Lihat pria itu! Tampan sekali…" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek menyenggol lengan gadis di sebelahnya. Sedangkan gadis yang disenggol itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mudah jatuh cinta," ucap Shiho dengan datar.

"Ahh, bukan begitu! Aku hanya mengatakan fakta! Dia memang tampan kan? Hehehe," jawab Sonoko cengengesan. Shiho hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini jika dengan Ran-san?" tanya Shiho tanpa memandang Sonoko. Sonoko hanya manggut-manggut semangat.

"Baiklah. Setelah ke _stand_ itu kau pulang ya, Sonoko. Aku ada kerja _part-time_."

"Hee? Kau kerja sampingan?"

"Kau kira siapa yang membiayaiku untuk membeli barang-barang fashion ini?"

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Miyano-san. Kau benar-benar jenius untuk anak seumuranmu," ucap seorang dokter.

"_Iie_, ini biasa saja," jawab Shiho tersenyum ramah.

"Biasa saja, katamu? Kau baru saja menemukan satu antibiotik baru untuk penyakit ini dan kau bilang itu biasa saja?" bantah dokter itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shiho. _Blondie_ itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau dapat terus bekerja di laboratorium ini, Miyano-san," ucap seorang dokter lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi untuk pulang. Terima kasih atas hari ini."

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

Malam sudah semakin pekat. Langit hitam merembet dengan kelamnya tanpa memberi kesempatan satu bintang untuk bersinar. Bahkan bulan pun tidak mau menampakkan dirinya secara utuh ataupun sedikit. Memang malam yang benar-benar hitam.

Seorang gadis _blondie_ strawberry berjalan santai pada jalan yang sepi. Dingin menyeruak ke dalam tubuh gadis itu. Maklumlah, dia hanya memakai seragam berbalut jas dan rok biru—dia tidak pulang ke rumah sejak tadi.

Takut tidak dijadikan alasan kenapa Shiho merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Shiho—sebagai mantan anggota BO sudah terlalu mahir dan sensitif jika soal seperti ini.

_Orang itu semakin mendekat_, batin Shiho was-was. Shiho dengan sengaja menghentikan gerak kakinya dan diam di tempat. Orang itu semakin mendekat dan menepuk bahu Shiho. Tapi setelah Shiho mendengar suaranya—

"Maaf, Nona. Bolehkah saya tanya sesuatu?"

—sepertinya bukan orang yang jahat.

Shiho berbalik dan mendapati sosok asing di depannya. Rambut pirang, sama sepertinya. Kulit putih, sama sepertinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah _gender_nya saja.

"_Dare wa_?" tanya Shiho datar. Sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum sombong—sama persis dengan tetangganya itu.

"Nona tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku pikir aku cukup terkenal di Jepang," ucap orang itu dengan senyum sombongnya yang tidak pernah dia lepaskan.

Shiho yang sudah bosan menghadapi tipe laki-laki seperti ini—seperti Shinichi, tetap pada muka datarnya. Sesaat kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi pemuda yang cukup—benar-benar tampan itu.

Ditinggal seperti itu membuat pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya—tidak habis mengerti kenapa dia ditinggalkan. Dengan segera dia menarik lengan _blondie_ strawberry itu kembali.

"Shiho Miyano. Mantan anggota _Black Organization_, _right_?" ucap orang itu dengan tampang percaya diri.

Mendengar perkataan pemuda itu Shiho langsung tersentak dan berbalik kembali.

"Kau begitu terkenal di luar negeri—di Inggris sebagai ilmuwan jenius, kau tahu?" tambahnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Shiho melepaskan topeng datarnya. Yah, bayangkan saja. Dipuji oleh seorang pemuda ganteng membuat semua gadis _melted_ 'kan?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Shiho ogah-ogahan.

"Baiklah, aku Saguru Hakuba, 18 tahun. _Tantei-san_," ucap orang itu dengan tampang biasanya—penuh percaya diri.

"Urusan denganku?"

"Aku lihat kau memakai seragam sekolah Teitan. Apa kau bersekolah di sana?" tanya Saguru.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanya Shiho dingin. Sedangkan Saguru hanya mengembangkan senyuman sombong biasanya.

"Aku yakin kau bahkan sudah mempelajari pelajaran kedokteran di Universitas. Tinggalkan sekolah Teitan itu, tidak penting dan hanya membuang waktu, Shiho-san," ucap Saguru.

"Itu terserah aku."

"_To the point_, aku ingin merekrutmu sebagai asisten pribadiku. Aku rasa kau orang yang tepat, semenjak aku terus berganti asisten di Jepang ini. Jadi, berhentilah dari sekolahmu," ucap Saguru melepaskan genggaman di lengan Shiho dan melipat tangannya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa aku harus berhenti dari sekolah?"

"Sudah kubilang kau orang yang tepat. Kau jenius, kau mengerti mayat, kau bisa menemukan hal-hal detail seperti identifikasi racun dan sebagainya. Aku sudah menelitimu sejak tiga hari lalu," jawab Saguru.

"Wah, aku tersanjung. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk keluar dari sekolah. Lagipula aku juga sudah mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sendiri yang kusukai," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum manis—menurutnya.

"Soal itu, aku sudah menelpon managermu dan kau resmi keluar dari laboratorium itu," ucap Saguru sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_nya.

Shiho pun melebarkan matanya. Bagaimana bisa dia berbuat semena-mena terhadapnya padahal dia sekalipun belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Sungguh sangat tidak sopan.

"Aku tahu aku lancang. Tapi aku sangat ingin kau bekerja padaku. Dan ini…" ucap Saguru sambil memegang dan melihat-lihat tas karton yang dibawa Shiho—hasil belanja _shopping_ dengan Sonoko tadi.

"…Kau bisa membeli lima produk _Gucci_ dengan bayaran sebulanmu."

"…"

"Bagaimana? Tertarik? Sekarang aku tinggal menelpon sekolah Teitan agar—"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tertarik?" tanya Saguru dengan nada protes. Shiho hanya sedikit _sweatdropped_. _Sejak kapan aku mengatakan aku tertarik?_ ucap Shiho dalam hati.

"Aku sudah berkomitmen untuk mendapatkan ijazah kelulusan dari sekolah Teitan—meskipun aku sudah mendapatkannya dari luar dua tahun lalu. Dan siapa kau? Berani-beraninya mengeluarkan aku dari pekerjaanku, dan sekarang mengeluarkan aku dari sekolah hanya karenamu? Orang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal," ucap Shiho dingin.

"Aww, jahat sekali. Bukankah kita sudah berkenalan tadi?" jawab Saguru dengan nada menggoda.

"Sekali lagi, jangan keluarkan aku dari sekolah. Jika sampai itu terjadi, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu," ucap Shiho dengan kadar dingin yang mencapai tingkat dewa. Saguru hanya diam saja.

Hening beberapa saat. Sesaat kemudian Shiho berbalik dan menjauhi pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidakkah kau bersekolah?"

Saguru menyeringai—yang tentu saja tidak dilihat oleh Shiho.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

Mata biru itu terbelalak, lagi.

_Seniat itukah kau ingin merekrutku?_ Batin Shiho dengan kesal. Dia memang masih kesal dengan sikap orang itu yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkannya dari pekerjaan sampingannya. Menurut Shiho, pekerjaan sampingannya itu sudah cukup nyaman dan tenang. Kenapa dia merusak semuanya? Dan bahkan dia sekarang ada di sini.

"Baiklah, Hakuba, silahkan duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di belakang Miyano. Miyano, angkat tanganmu agar Hakuba bisa mengetahuinya," ucap seorang guru yang ada di depan. Sedangkan Shiho hanya memandang Saguru dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—dia tidak mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak perlu mengangkat tangan, saya sudah tahu Miyano itu yang mana," ucap Saguru dengan percaya diri dan turun menuju bangku barunya.

Tepat setelah Saguru mendudukkan dirinya di bangku barunya, bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Hai Hakuba-san, Sonoko Suzuki _desu_. Boleh panggil apa saja," ucap Sonoko dengan nada kagum. Lihat, matanya sampai berbinar-binar begitu. Tipikal gadis yang mudah jatuh cinta. Saguru hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman biasanya.

Shiho hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu pasti apa tujuan detektif sombong ini bersekolah di sekolah Teitan ini. Dia pun tidak menyangka bakal sejauh ini pemuda itu mengejarnya. _Sepertinya dia benar-benar serius_, batin Shiho. Dan gajinya pun sepertinya lumayan; beberapa kali lipat daripada pekerjaan sampingannya dulu.

Saguru tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghampiri bangku Shiho. Dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan—yang sombong, dia menarik tangan Shiho untuk keluar bersamanya. Dan seperti perkiraan, Shiho tidak menanggapinya dan tetap duduk.

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menjelaskan bangunan-bangunan di sini?" ucap Saguru.

"Oh, maaf. Aku baru beberapa minggu berada di sini dan belum begitu tahu tentang struktur-struktur bangunan yang ada di sini. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu," jawab Shiho dengan tersenyum dingin.

Sedikit terlihat bahwa perempatan urat muncul di dahi pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum itu. Dengan paksa Saguru menarik Shiho untuk keluar dari bangku dan akhirnya berhasil. Dan jangan lupa dengan tatapan anak-anak kelas yang melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tidak sedikit yang merasa iri—sahabat dekatnya pun begitu.

_Orang ini egois sekali sih_, batin Shiho kesal. Dia abaikan tatapan tanda tanya dari kelas yang berusaha menginterogasi mereka.

Sesaat sebelum mereka berdua keluar dari kelas, Shiho menoleh pada sosok orang yang berada di sebelah bangkunya. Didapatinya Shinichi sedang memandang ke arah mereka berdua dengan kesal. Dan itu otomatis membuat Shiho ingat apa rencana awal dia mau bersekolah di sini.

Tapi yang Shiho tidak mengerti adalah, kenapa Shinichi merasa kesal?

"Jadi, mau bicara apa?" tanya Shiho setelah mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah.

"Kau pasti tahu tujuanku untuk bersekolah di sini," ucap Saguru. Shiho tidak menjawab dan hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku akan bersekolah di sini bersamamu. Dan kutarik syaratku yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini. Kau masih bisa sekolah. Tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, kau resmi menjadi asistenku."

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

"Kalau aku tidak egois terhadapmu, aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkanmu sebagai asisten pribadiku. Aku cukup mengerti bagaimana cara menghadapi orang sepertimu," ucap Saguru dengan senyum percaya dirinya.

Oke, sekarang Shiho mulai berpikir. Sepertinya dia akan menggunakan Saguru dalam rencananya. Rencana untuk melupakan Shinichi, tentu saja. Tapi dia sama sekali belum terpesona oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya ini. Lalu bagaimana?

"Shiho-san?"

"Iya iya, aku mengerti, _Meitantei_-san."

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"Maaf, Suzuki-san. Shiho-san ada perlu denganku jadi mohon maaf Shiho-san tidak bisa menemanimu pulang."

"Ba-baiklah Hakuba-san," ucap Sonoko dengan dahi berkerut. Dia memberikan tatapan bingung pada Shiho yang dalam mode setengah kesal.

Setelah berkata begitu, Saguru pun mengajak Shiho untuk keluar sekolah dan berjalan bersama.

"Tidakkah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk pulang bersama sahabatku dan berganti baju dahulu?" tanya Shiho dengan kesal.

"Ya ya ya, aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Kau 'kan mulai bekerja besok."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau menahanku sekarang?" tanya Shiho agak bingung. Sedangkan Saguru hanya mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Entahlah. Aku ingin… Mengenal lebih dekat?" ucap Saguru melihat mata biru keabu-abuan itu.

Shiho yang mendengar jawaban Saguru hanya bisa sedikit kaget. Jadi, dia sekarang berjalan tanpa arah bersama pemuda ini?

"Lalu, kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

"Hmm, tidak tahu. Tropical Land?" ucap Saguru menawari.

"…"

"Otakku perlu istirahat, kau tahu."

Dan jadilah, mereka berdua pergi ke Tropical Land. Tidak seperti gadis yang lainnya, Shiho tidak berteriak di dalam rumah hantu, dia juga tidak berteriak ketika menaiki _jet coaster_, dia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun. Saguru pun sepertinya tidak mempunyai masalah soal itu.

"Ini _cola_mu," ucap Saguru sambil memberi Shiho sebuah minuman kaleng.

"Hn."

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing, diam. Tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin mereka sudah merasa capek setelah menaiki beberapa—banyak wahana di Tropical Land ini.

"Shiho! Kenapa bisa kau ada di sini?" sapa seseorang yang sedang bersama gadisnya. Shiho pun menoleh dan mendapati Shinichi dan Ran dalam berpakaian _casual_ mereka.

Shinichi yang awalnya nyengir seperti biasa, setelah melihat siapa yang ada di samping Shiho, ekspresinya langsung berubah 180 derajat dari cengiran tadi. Berubah menjadi wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini bersama Hakuba?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Memangnya ada larangan?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sarkatis.

"Benar. Memangnya kau siapa melarang Shiho-san untuk pergi bersamaku?" ucap Saguru menimpali perkataan Shiho.

Shinichi bertambah kesal dan melengos. Dia pun menarik tangan Ran dan segera pergi dari bangku itu. Sedangkan Ran hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau kesal melihat Miyano-chan dengan Hakuba-san? Biarkan sajalah mereka," ucap Ran dengan nada bingung.

"Entahlah, Ran. Aku merasa kesal saja jika ada yang mendekati Shiho. Aku tidak tahu kenapa."

"Shinichi…"

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

Sudah sebulan ini Shinichi merasa dirinya aneh. Setiap kali Shiho dekat dengan Saguru, entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Apalagi saat dia tahu kalau Shiho teryata bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Saguru saat menjadi detetktif.

Dia memang selalu menampakkan wajah kesal, tapi itu selalu ditahannya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika dia merasa kesal dan menggerutu tidak jelas, Ran berekspresi sedih. Shinichi tidak tahu apa yang salah, tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak menggerutu lagi—di depan Ran.

"Shiho, untuk file kasus nanti kau sudah siapkan?" tanya Saguru saat mereka berdua berjalan di sebuah koridor yang sepi—karena semua sudah pulang.

"Sudah siap, _Meitantei_ Saguruuu," jawab Shiho setengah kesal.

"Kau bawa sekarang?"

"Bawa."

"Coba kulihat," ucap Saguru sambil menyambar tas Shiho. Dengan refleks Shiho menjauhkan tasnya dari pemuda detektif itu.

"Tidak. Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku hanya akan membicarakan pekerjaan saat di kantor saja?" ucap Shiho dengan tegas.

"Oh, ayolah Shiho… Kau asistenku yang paling cantik," goda Saguru sambil nyengir. Shiho tidak terhanyut oleh godaan Saguru—tentu saja.

"Memang hanya aku 'kan asistenmu? Dasar bodoh," jawab Shiho kesal.

Saguru tidak pantang menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha mengambil tas Shiho yang berisi file kasusnya itu. Dan begitupun juga Shiho. Dia tetap menjauhkan tasnya dari jangkakuan Saguru.

Merasa punya ide Saguru pun memeluk Shiho dari belakang dan mengurung Shiho dalam pelukannya—sehingga dia bisa mengambil tas Shiho. Shiho pun kaget karena dipeluk dari belakang. Dan dengan refleks juga Shiho melemparkan tasnya—jatuh.

Saguru yang tidak habis pikir bahwa Shiho akan melemparnya segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Shiho. Hampir, karena Shiho menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tidak," ucap Saguru.

"Tidak sebelum kau berjanji bahwa kau akan membacanya setelah kita tiba di kantor detektif," jawab Shiho tersenyum kemenangan.

Saguru tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya ketika Shiho juga berusaha untuk menahan tangannnya. Setelah beberapa saat 'bergulat' akhirnya Saguru dapat melepaskan tangannya dan tanpa sengaja itu mendorong punggung Shiho menuju salah satu loker.

Karena tangan Shiho yang masih memegang erat tangan Saguru, otomatis Saguru ikut dengannya—berada di depannya menubruknya.

Dan mereka pun berubah posisi. Punggung Shiho yang menempel dengan loker dan Saguru berada di depannya—sangat dekat. Setelah beberapa saat keduanya sadar bahwa mereka sedang dalam posisi yang agak aneh.

Mata mereka saling memandang. Saguru pun mengeluarkan seringaian kecil—Shiho tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Dengan lambat tangan Saguru memegang dagu Shiho sehingga wajah Shiho makin terangkat.

Makin dekat dan—

_*PUK*_

—sebuah tangan menepuk tangan Saguru yang sedang dalam perjalanan mendekatkan bibir Shiho ke bibirnya.

"Shinichi!" ucap Shiho kaget.

"Beraninya kau mencium Shiho! Memangnya Shiho itu apa bagimu? Seenaknya saja kau main cium dengan Shiho!" ucap Shinichi penuh emosi.

Saguru hanya dalam mode tenang dan melipat tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tanyakan pertanyaan yang sama denganmu? Memangnya Shiho itu apa bagimu? Kenapa kau mengatur dengan siapa saja Shiho berciuman?" ucap Saguru dengan tenang dan senyum sombong.

Shinichi hanya bisa kaget dan diam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia seperti ini. Dia yang hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat dua insan ini tiba-tiba merasa kesal, itu saja. Shinichi memandang bawah dan menautkan kedua alisnya.

"…Aku juga… Tidak tahu."

_*PLAK*_

"Aku membencimu, Shinichi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Yooosh! akhirnyaa selesai juga \^o^/

Maaf kalo di sini kebanyakan SaguShi, ShinShi nya lom keliatan ehehehehh XDDa

Mau bales review~

**Misyel : **Rencananya sih gitu, tapi tenang aja endingnya pasti ShinShi kok Xd makasih udah review.

**Nee chan : **Salam kenal juga ^^ terima kasih udah review.

**conan ai forever : **iya ini dilanjutin :D pasti happy ending buat ShinShi! :D terima kasih udah review.

**Natsu D. Zero : **Yah memang, bunuh saja Shinichi itu XDD makasiih udah review.

**Ann Kei : **Saguru, bukan Subaru Xd oke oke, waduuh fic fandom laen kenapa dibawa-bawa ke sini? Wkkwkw XDD udah apdet kok yang sana. Terima kasih udah review.

**Enji86 : **Enji-saaaaan! Dimanakah dirimu selama iniii? #hug #digampar XDD Orang-orang nggak banyak yang lihat kok kalo ShinRan mesra-mesraan, kan mereka di tempat yg sepi #ngeles Iya emang rencananya Shiho itu _moving on_ :3 kalo dia terus mengurung diri kan dia hanya tau Shinichi aja, padahal di luar bejibun yg lebih baik dari Shinichi Xd

Oke, last, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah membaca fic ini.

Dimohon reviewnya~

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Dilema

Halo lagi minna!

Maaf sekali saya hiatus beberapa minggu ini, karena ada beberapa masalah XD.

Maaf juga nggak bilang-bilang kalau aku hiatus. Bilangnya di mana coba? *dilempar sendal

Yasud, silahkan menikmati!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer :** Detective Conan punya itu noh, si Aoyama Gosong ehh Gosho.

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**Chapter 3 : Dilema**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

_*CKLEK*_

"…"

_*BLAM*_

"Shiho…" ucap Shinichi sedih.

Sudah seminggu ini Shiho tidak mau bicara—atau hanya sekedar melihat Shinichi. Walaupun bangku mereka berjejer, mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara—oke itu hanya untuk Shiho. Shinichi sudah berusaha untuk mengajak Shiho bicara sekenanya, seperti biasa. Tapi tanggapan Shiho lebih dingin dari biasanya—atau bahkan tidak menganggap sama sekali.

Shinichi tidak tahu apa salahnya. Oke, analisis Shinichi mengatakan bahwa Shiho marah padanya karena dia mengganggu _event_ spesialnya dengan Saguru seminggu lalu. Shinichi merasa bersalah. Dan dengan sikap Shiho yang semakin dingin bagai es terhadapnya menambah rasa penyesalan di hati Shinichi.

Shinichi tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan rasa kesalnya pada Shiho ketika ia dekat dengan Saguru, sekarang ini yang menjadi prioritas utamanya hanyalah cara untuk mendapatkan Shiho kembali. Kembali seperti Shiho yang dulu. Yang suka jahil kepadanya, mengeluarkan kata-kata ejekan. Shinichi rindu Shiho yang dulu.

Dengan lunglai Shinichi berjalan keluar rumah Hakase dan kembali ke rumah di sebelahnya—rumahnya. Dia memang sudah menduga itu adalah ide yang buruk. Dan itu hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin terpuruk.

"Shinichi… Dari mana saja?" ucap seorang gadis bermata _lavender_ menyapa Shinichi dengan lembut dan ramah. Shinichi hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Ran! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucap Shinichi mengabaikan pertanyaan Ran. Dia sedang berdri tepat di depan pintu rumah Shinichi.

"Tidak boleh, ya? Huh, ya sudah," ucap Ran pura-pura marah dan melewati Shinichi begitu saja dan menuju pagar. Ran beranggapan bahwa lengannya akan ditarik oleh Shinichi dan Shinichi akan meminta maaf padanya.

_*SIIING*_

Tidak terjadi apapun. Ran yang sudah mencapai pagar pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dia mengira akan mendapati Shinichi di sana, tapi yang dilihatnya pintu rumah Shinichi baru saja menutup.

Mata Ran membulat. Sudah beberapa akhir ini Shinichi terasa tidak _mood_. Shinichi menolak untuk berkencan. Dia juga pernah memergoki Shinichi yang berusaha untuk berbicara pada teman sebangkunya itu. Ran menoleh ke rumah sebelah Shinichi.

"Semua gara-gara dia…?" ucap Ran cemburu.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

_*CKLEK*_

"Ran-san?" ucap Shiho sedikit kaget. Gadis _blondie_ itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shiho setelah mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Shiho meletakkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Ini tentang… Shinichi," ucap Ran dengan hati-hati. Shiho yang mendengar itu hanya memasang muka datar.

"Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Shinichi?"

"…"

"Kalian kelihatan tidak akur akhir-akhir ini, jadi aku kira… Kalian bertengkar."

"Maaf kalau karena masalahku dengan dia membuatnya tidak _mood_ denganmu. Tapi kau tidak perlu tahu," ucap Shiho datar.

Ran hanya diam saja mendengarkan satu kalimat dari Shiho. Jelas, padat dan sedikit menusuk. Bagi Ran, masalah Shinichi masalah dia juga. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, mungkin aku juga bisa membantu," ucap Ran dengan senyum ramah.

"Semuanya ada privasi, Ran-san," ucap Shiho tidak kalah lembutnya.

"Tapi dia pacarku. Masalahnya masalahku juga. Apa yang menjadi urusannya urusanku juga. Tidak ada privasi-privasian dalam suatu hubungan," ucap Ran dengan nada sedikiti tinggi.

"Sayangnya aku tidak memegang prinsip seperti itu. Setiap manusia punya privasi sendiri-sendiri."

"…" Ran tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mukanya agak memerah karena marah pada Shiho yang tidak mau memberitahu masalah di antara Shinichi dan dia.

"Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa. Terima kasih," ucap Ran lalu dia meninggalkan rumah Shiho.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"Kau ada masalah dengan bocah sombong itu, Shiho?" tanya Saguru yang sedang duduk di kursi kantornya. Shiho yang juga duduk di sebelahnya hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kau juga sombong, detektif sombong." ucap Shiho tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya sambil terus membuat laporan kasus.

"Kau tahu itu bukan inti dari pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Saguru memandang Shiho dengna remeh.

"Apakah aku bilang kalau aku akan menangkap inti dari pertanyaanmu?" tanya Shiho balik.

Oke, kalau seperti ini biasanya Shiho yang menang. Dia kalah jika disuruh silat lidah dengan gadis _blondie_ satu ini. Dengan lembut Saguru mengambil pulpen dari tangan Shiho sehingga Shiho menoleh seluruhnya pada sosok detektif pirang itu.

"Serius. Ada masalah?" tanya Saguru menatap manik _aquamarine_ itu dengan intens. Tangannya menepuk bahu Shiho dengan hati-hati. Shiho hanya menghela napas dan menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak tahu itu disebut masalah atau tidak," ucap Shiho menyenderkan punggungnya dan matanya menerawang jauh.

"…" Saguru menunggu lanjutan dari Shiho.

"Aku marah padanya."

"…Kau marah karena dia mengganggu kita saat itu?" ucap Saguru menyeringai. Shiho hanya menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bukan-itu-yang-kumaksudkan. Saguru mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Shiho.

"Mengaku saja, Shiho. Kau ingin kucium, hmm?" tanya Saguru mengangkat dagu Shiho. Shiho tidak merasa pipinya panas atau apa, dia hanya memasang muka datar—padahal muka Saguru sudah hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Aku marah padanya karena dia membuatku bingung," ucap Shiho menatap lurus wajah majikannya itu. Saguru hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Kemudian dia membuat beberapa jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengerti maksudku."

"Shihoooooo…" erang Saguru frustasi. Shiho hanya ber_giggle_ ria.

_Serius. Kau buatku bingung juga pada akhirnya, Shiho,_ ucap Saguru dalam hati.

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

"Kudo, aku perlu bicara."

"Langsung saja."

"Kemana Shiho?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit tiga puluh koma sembilan detik. Tapi dia belum datang juga. Biasanya dia akan datang pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit empat puluh dua koma tiga detik, atau sekitar di waktu itu."

Shinichi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ketika Saguru mengatakan waktu yang begitu rincinya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak pernah serinci itu. Dengan malas Shinichi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, aku kira kalian sahabat," ucap Saguru memancing.

"Apa maksudmu? Kami memang bersahabat!" ucap Shinichi tidak terima dengan perkataan Saguru barusan.

"Aku tidak tahu ada sepasang sahabat yang tidak bicara dalam kurun waktu delapan hari."

Shinichi langsung diam tanpa kata mendengar kata-kata Saguru. Kepalanya tertunduk berusaha untuk menutupi raut sedih yang memancar dari mimik mukanya.

"…"

Saguru yang tidak ditanggapi Shinichi, bergerak mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kudo, aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi masalah kalian. Tapi lebih baik jelaskan semuanya sekarang padanya apa maksudmu. Aku ingin melihatnya seperti dulu," ucap Saguru kemudian dia menuju bangkunya sendiri.

_Masalahnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang kumaksudkan, bodoh,_ batin Shinichi dengan bingung. Shinichi mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah Hakase, ternyata Shiho tidak keluar kamar juga dari kemarin. Merasa khawatir Hakase pun mendekati kamar anak angkatnya itu dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Shiho-kun… Kau tidak sekolah?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shiho-kun?" ucap Hakase lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban, lagi.

"Shiho-kun…?" ucap Hakase mulai panik dan khawatir.

"Kau sedang sakit, Shiho-kun?" dengan pelan Hakase membuka pintu kamarnya. _Tidak dikunci_, batinnya.

Dan di tempat tidur terlihat gundukan besar di bawah selimut—Shiho mengurung dirinya di bawah selimut. Mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka Shiho pun mencuatkan kepalanya dari selimut tebalnya itu.

"Hakase… _Go-gomen_…" ucap Shiho dengan parau. Hakase hanya tersenyum lembut dan mendekati anak kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan dirimu, kalau jam kerjamu habis ya sudah," ucap Hakase duduk di tempat tidur Shiho. Dia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Shiho, "Sudah kuduga, demam."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kemarin saja ada hujan, dan aku pun tidak membawa mantel yang cukup tebal," jawab Shiho. Hakase mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidakkah Saguru-kun melarangmu atau mengantarmu pulang?"

"Aku… Menolaknya."

"Kau tetap keras kepala, Shiho-kun," ucap Hakase menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Ya sudah, akan aku buatkan bubur. Istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih, Hakase…"

* * *

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

* * *

_*TOK TOK TOK*_

_*CKLEK*_

"Shinichi-kun?"

"Sore, Hakase. Shiho ada?" tanya Shinichi dengan raut memaksakan senyum. Hakase mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Shinichi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Dia sedang sakit sehingga tidak bisa sekolah tadi," ucap Hakase ketika Shinichi akan membuka mulutnya. Shinichi pun mengatup kembali dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dia ada di kamar," ucap Hakase lagi lalu dia meninggalkan Shinichi untuk menuju laboratorium—ruang kerjanya.

Shinichi menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu dia harus meminta maaf, apapun yang terjadi. Dia juga harus siap menjelaskannya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia harus jelaskan. Shinichi menutup matanya sesaat, kemudian dia berjalan menuju kamar gadis _blondie_ itu.

_*CKLEK*_

Shiho yang menyadari ada yang masuk ke kamarnya membuka matanya. Namun ketika dia melihat Shinichi, matanya melebar kaget. Kenapa harus dia yang datang ke kamarnya?

Shinichi berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Shiho dan duduk di situ. Dia menatap manik _aquamarine_ yang sempat melebar sedikit tadi. Lama dia menatapnya. Mata itu serasa memancarkan rasa kesedihan dalam wajahnya yang datar. Tidak lama kemudian Shiho ikut bangkit duduk.

"Sampai kapan kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Shiho dengan nada sarkastik. Shinichi yang tersadar dari _daydreaming_nya hanya bisa menolehkan pandangannya dengan sedikit merona.

_Dia merona?_ batin Shiho. Hatinya malah bertambah sakit.

Tidak lama Shinichi kembali memandang Shiho dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Matanya menyiratkan kebingungan dan penyesalan.

"Shiho, dengarkan aku. Aku… Minta maaf," ucap Shinichi yakin. Shiho yang sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata maaf dari mulut detektif sombong ini hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tunggu, Shiho," ucap Shinichi menolehkan Shiho dengan kedua tangannya berada di pipinya, "Aku akan jelaskan."

"…" Shiho agak kaget kedua pipinya dipegang oleh Shinichi. Dirasakan aliran darahnya mulai naik ke pipi. Berusaha untuk menepisnya, Shiho berkata, "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?"

"Aku minta maaf karena aku mengganggu _event_mu bersama Saguru itu. Aku sebenarnya tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menghentikannya. Aku hanya… Aku hanya merasa kesal ketika Hakuba itu dekat denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri yang merasa kesal ini," ucap Shinichi panjang lebar. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Shiho.

Shiho hanya membulatkan matanya. Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan… Cemburu? Kalau Shinichi cemburu padanya, itu berarti Shinichi… Suka padanya? Tidak. Shinichi kan sudah mempunyai Ran. Tapi apa maksud dari itu? Shiho semakin bingung dengan sikap Shinichi ini.

"Kau boleh tampar aku sesukamu," ucap Shinichi menundukkan kepalanya.

"…"

_*PLAK*_

"Kenapa kau tidak peka dengan perasaanmu itu?"

_*PLAK*_

"Kenapa kau tidak mengetahui alasan dari tindakanmu itu?"

_*PLAK*_

"Kenapa kau… membuatku begini…"

_*PLAK*_

"Kenapa… kau membuatku bingung?"

"…" Shinichi hanya melebarkan matanya saat Shiho mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Shinichi pun melihat mata Shiho lurus dan penuh marah.

"Justru aku yang kau buat bingung, Shiho! Kau tiba-tiba marah tidak jelas padaku hanya gara-gara aku mengganggu _event_mu. Kau kan bisa melanjutkannya kembali di tempat lain! Kenapa kau bilang bahwa akulah—"

_*PLAK*_

Shiho tidak bisa untuk tidak menghentikan tangannya. Dia terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan alasan sebenarnya Shiho marah. Shinichi menghentikan aksi Saguru itu dengan tidak jelas. Shiho yang berniat _moving on_ pun bingung, kenapa Shinichi bersikap seperti itu? Padahal dia sudah mempunyai Ran. Shiho tidak bisa menjelaskan alasannya karena itu nanti akan berujung ke pengakuan cintanya pada Shinichi.

"Dengar, Shinichi. Aku tidak marah hanya karena hal itu, mengerti? Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang." ucap Shiho dengan nada dingin takaran tinggi.

"Kau… Masih marah?"

"…Entahlah," ucap Shiho tetap dengan suara paraunya kembali tidur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal kesukaannya itu. Shinichi hanya menghela napas.

"Semoga kau cepat sembuh," ucap Shinichi tersenyum tipis dan beranjak dari tempat tidur Shiho.

_*CKLEK*_

_*BLAM*_

"…"

Shiho mencuatkan diri lagi dari selimutnya. Memandang pintu itu sejenak, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Dia mendudukkan diri kembali.

Tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata jatuh ke pipi mulus gadis _blondie_ itu. Hatinya kacau sekali. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Galau. Di saat dia berusaha untuk melupakan sosoknya kenapa dia malah menahannya untuk tidak melupakannya? Kenapa? Apa dia rakus? Kenapa dia tidak peka?

Shiho menumpahkan semua kekesalannya pada pipi Shinichi. Tidak peduli seberapa merah pipi Shinichi tadi, toh Shinichi pun malah menawarinya. Walaupun Shiho agak merasa berlebihan, tapi hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya saat ini.

Dia butuh seseorang. Tapi dia tidak mungkin cerita ke siapapun. Keahliannya dari dulu hanyalah memendam sakit. Memendam apapun—memendam rasanya terhadap Shinichi yang ternyata gagal.

_*CKLEK*_

"Shiho!" ucap seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu dan mendapati asisten pribadinya itu sedang menangis deras. Segera saja dia mendekat.

Shiho yang dipergoki sedang menangis hanya bisa kaget. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah tangisnya kepada siapapun—kecuali pada saat itu bersama Shinichi kecil alias Conan. Itu saja. Selanjutnya dia tidak pernah melihat Shiho menangis lagi.

"Kenapa kau masuk seenaknya!" ucap Shiho dengan nada marah dan dingin. Dia segera menghapus semua air matanya.

Saguru tidak menanggapi ucapan dingin dari Shiho. Dia tetap mendekati tempat tidur itu dan kemudian dia duduk. Memandang Shiho sebentar, kemudian dia menarik Shiho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sagu—" ucapan Shiho terhenti ketika Saguru menguatkan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak akan membuat air matamu menjadi sia-sia hanya gara-gara dia, Shiho."

Shiho dengan paksa melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi apa daya dia sekarang sedang sedikit demam sehingga dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan yang cukup untuk menandingi Saguru.

"Saguru… Lepaskan," ucap Shiho dengan nada memohon. Saguru bukannya menuruti permintaan Shiho, dia justru tidak bergeming.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian permasalahkan. Aku baru saja melihat Shinichi keluar dari rumahmu dengan wajah memar di kedua pipi. Aku penasaran dan aku mengunjungimu. Dan aku melihatmu menangis."

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa masalah kalian. Kalau kau memang sudah tersakiti olehnya… Kenapa kau tidak…

.

.

.

…denganku saja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Adooh! *liat atas* itu OOC nggak sih? O_Oa

Waktunya bales repiuu…

.

**shinshisagu : **Ini emang triangle love ceritanya X""D terima kasih udah review.

.

**Enji86 :** Enji-san chappy terakhirnya manaa? #puppy eyes #ditabok# sibuk lagi kah? ^^/ err, kalau nggak salah aku udah nyebutin di salah satu kalimatnya Saguru yang "…kau begitu terkenal di Inggris sebagai ilimuwan, kau tahu?" atau gimana gitu #author pelupa. Kalo masih kurang ya nanti aku tambahin XD terima kasih udah review.

.

**Natsu D. Zero : **Siapa yang mau ngebunuh Shinichi cobak? XDD terima kasih udah review.

.

**aishaAi : **Makasih :) makasih juga udah review.

.

**anak rantau prapat : **etoo… aku perempuan ^^a terima kasih udah review.

.

**Ann Kei : **Ahh akhirnya ada yang kritik juga selain Enji-san XD oke oke! Terima kasih udah review.

.

**Kudo kun : **Maaf karena aku hiatus nggak bilang-bilang ^^a terima kasih udah review.

.

**ms. saguru : **Entahlah, belum kepikiran sejauh itu XDD terima kasih udah review.

.

.

Yosh! Sekali lagi maaf yak karena nggak update ^^a

Nah lo! Shiho dilema XDD enaknya dia milih siapa yaa?

Shiho : terima nggak yaa?

Saguru : terima aja yah?

Shinichi : Wo-woi!

Author : Shiho kaya lagunya chibi deh! Nyanyi aja sono! XDD

Shiho : kan elu yg bikin w kaya gini! Haahh… Tuhan… tolong aku… *akhirnya dia nyanyi juga*

Author, Saguru, Shinichi : *sweatdropped*

.

Last, terima kasih telah membaca fic ini.

Dan aku akan lebih berterimakasih lagi kalau minna sekalian merepiu fic gaje ku ini X""D

Oke oke? ^^/

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Complicated!

Oke…

Day-chan kembali dengan fic ini XD.

Maaf sekali karena apdetnya (sangat) telat.

Sampe mana ya dulu? *lupa ama ceritanya* #dor

Becanda! ^^

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho poenya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : **_**Complicated**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Sa-saguru…" Shiho berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Saguru yang makin mengencang. Sedangkan Saguru seperti tidak mempunyai telinga saja—dia tidak menghiraukan Shiho yang sudah hampir kehabisan napas.

"Sagu-ru… Aku… napas…," ucap Shiho berusaha mengucapkan kalimatnya.

Saguru yang baru saja sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Shiho langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Shiho dengan khawatir.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Shiho. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Saguru tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Hn," sahut Shiho dingin. Dia melepaskan kontak tubuh dengan Saguru secara kasar dan paksa.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ada rasa kecanggungan yang membumbui pertemuan mereka ini. Shiho, yang tentu saja merasa canggung dan malu karena Saguru telah melihatnya menangis—Shiho selalu memasang _pokerface_. Pemuda yang pernah melihatnya menangis hanyalah Shinichi—saat menjadi Conan dulu. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi.

Dan Saguru. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Sebenarnya pemuda detektif itu tidak ada alasan apa-apa untuk datang ke rumah ini. Dia hanya melihat Shinichi keluar dengan pipi babak belur dan akhirnya rasa penasaran pun timbul. Dan kata-kata pengakuan secara tiba-tiba itu pun meluncur dengan mudahnya di mulut Saguru.

Merasa tidak mempunyai kepentingan apa-apa, Saguru pun akhirnya berdiri. Dengan sedikit deheman canggung, Saguru menganjurkan Shiho untuk tetap beristirahat dan jangan pikirkan apapun. Shiho hanya memasang muka datar—meskipun di pipinya masih ada bekas air mata yang sudah mengering.

"Kau dengar tidak, sih?" tanya Saguru sedikit kesal karena sepertinya nasehatnya diabaikan oleh Shiho. Shiho hanya memandang Saguru datar.

"Aku tidak dengar. Apalagi suara ketukan pintu kamarku sebelum kau membukanya," jawab Shiho dengan dingin. Aura hitamnya mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit—kesal karena dari tadi yang masuk kamarnya selalu tidak mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Mendengar jawaban sindiran yang sarkartis itu, Saguru hanya tertawa kecil. "Yang penting aku sudah dapat ijin dari Hakase, kan?" ucap Saguru. Shiho sedikit mendelik kesal.

"Ya sudahlah, aku minta maaf tidak mengetuk pintu kamarmu," ucap Saguru mengalah. Kemudian dia melihat jam tangan _silver_nya, "oh sial, aku akan terlambat jika di sini terus," ucapnya, "aku pulang dulu ya, Shiho. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Shiho yang melihat Saguru membuka pintu kamarnya dan akan segera meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba mulutnya bertanya tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu, "Ke mana?"

Saguru langsung membeku di tempat. Tidak biasanya gadis itu perhatian—sedikit perhatian. Dengan seringaian khasnya Saguru menjawab, "Hoo, asistenku yang cantik sedang mengkhawatirkanku," Shiho hanya mendengus kesal.

"Bo-bodoh," Shiho memutar bola matanya, "kalau kau mengurusi kasus aku juga harus ikut, aku kan bekerja padamu," lanjut Shiho melipat kedua tangannya. Saguru hanya tersenyum.

"Bukan kasus, tenang saja," jawab Saguru.

Dengan begitu, Shiho pun kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti semua tubuhnya dengan selimut yang tebal itu. Saguru hanya tetap memasang senyumnya. Senyuman yang berganti mode sedih.

"Aku harap kau peka," ucap Saguru pelan. Kemudian dia keluar dari kamar Shiho.

'Ya, ayah. Aku akan segera ke sana.' Ketik Saguru di layar _handphone touchscreen_-nya. Setelah terkirim, Saguru menghela napas. _Kuharap tidak akan ada perubahan_, harap Saguru dalam hati dan tersenyum sedikit sedih.

Kembali ke Shiho. Shiho tidak tuli. Dia dengar ucapan terakhir pemuda pirang itu sebelum dia keluar kamarnya. Shiho pun kembali menarik selimutnya dari wajah yang sedari tadi dia tutupi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menghela napas.

Shiho juga peka. Shiho tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukan Saguru. Memeluknya, ucapan pengakuannya dan ucapan terakhirnya. Dia sudah merasa hal ini mulai dari pertama dia direkrut sebagai asistennya.

Bayangkan saja. Siapa detektif yang mau-maunya mencari informasi tentang seseorang—yang akhirnya hanya akan menjadi asistennya? Yang ada itu orang yang datang kepada detektif dan memberikan _curriculum vitae_ mereka yang ingin menjadi asisten.

"_**Kau begitu terkenal di luar negeri—di Inggris sebagai ilmuwan jenius, kau tahu?"**_

Shiho tertawa sinis mengingat ucapan Saguru di awal pertemuan mereka. Terkenal? Yang benar saja! Dari mana dia bisa terkenal? Organisasi hitam menjaganya ketat. Dan bahkan dia tidak pernah ke Inggris. Saguru tahu kan kalau Shiho ini mantan Organisasi itu? Lantas mengapa dia mengatakan alasan yang tidak jelas itu untuk menarik Shiho menjadi asistennya? Detektif muda itu ternyata bisa bodoh juga kalau masalah merayu seorang gadis.

Jadi sekarang, apa yang harus Shiho lakukan?

"_**Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa masalah kalian. Kalau kau memang sudah tersakiti olehnya … kenapa kau tidak … denganku saja?"**_

"… _**Aku hanya … Aku hanya merasa kesal ketika Hakuba itu dekat denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri yang merasa kesal ini,"**_

"_**Aku harap kau peka,"**_

"ARGHH!" ucap Shiho frustasi. Dia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya itu dengan kesal.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan kosong. Beberapa saat kemudian mulutnya berbingkai senyum kesedihan.

"Kakak … _This is such a complicated problem_," ucap Shiho pelan, "… _Wish you were here_ …"

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Shiho-chan … kau datang pagi sekali," sapa seorang gadis berbando yang tiba-tiba merangkul leher Shiho yang sedang duduk sendirian di kelas. Shiho hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Kemarin kau kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sonoko penasaran.

"Sakit," ucap Shiho datar.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku menjengukmu! _Handphone_-mu sengaja kau matikan, kan?" ucap Sonoko menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal.

"_Gomen gomen_. Aku selalu mematikan HP kalau sedang tidak enak badan—tidak ingin diganggu," ucap Shiho mengatupkan kedua tangannya—meminta maaf. Sonoko hanya menghela napas.

Sesaat kemudian HP Sonoko berdering lembut di saku jasnya. Dengan segera Sonoko pun mengangkatnya dan mengangkatnya. Shiho pun bisa menebak kalau yang menelponnya itu Makoto—terlihat dari perubahan mimik wajah Sonoko yang kelewat ceria itu. Memberi pandangan permisi sebentar pada Shiho, Sonoko pun keluar kelas.

Shiho pun sendiri lagi. Dia tidak tertarik untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolahnya ini—membosankan. Sepertinya pun dia juga datang terlalu pagi—belum begitu banyak anak yang datang ke sekolah.

"Kenapa sih kau harus menyeretku ke sekolah sepagi ini?"

"Ini bagus tahu! Daripada berangkat siang terus!"

"Hah … Tapi kan tidak harus sepagi ini. Lihat di kelas ini tidak ada—"

Ucapan pemuda itu berhenti seketika. Dua sejoli itu melihat Shiho yang sedang menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong—datar.

"—Shiho?" ucap pemuda itu tidak percaya akan kehadirannya.

Detektif sombong yang sedang menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu refleks melepaskannya dengan sepihak. Setelah lepas pun dia kaget karena gerak refleksnya itu. Dan jangan ditanya reaksi kekasihnya. Mata _lavender_ itu terbelalak kaget atas gerakan kekasihnya.

"Shi-shinichi?" tanya Ran dengan kaget. Sedangkan Shinichi hanya bertingkah kaku.

"A-aa … Ma-maaf aku tidak sengaja," jawab Shinichi sekenanya. Mata biru itu pun melihat ke gadis _blondie_ lagi—tidak menghiraukan tatapan-meminta-penjelasan dari Ran.

Dengan pelan Shinichi mendekati Shiho—dan tentu saja Ran mengekor di belakangnya. Shiho sepertinya masih asyik dengan lamunannya, jadi dia tidak mengetahui kehadiran Shinichi dan Ran di situ. Shinichi duduk di depan bangku Shiho dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Tersenyum tipis, Shinichi pun menyapa. "_Ohayou_! Jarang-jarang kau datang pagi begini," ucap Shinichi dengan cengiran yang khas darinya.

Ditepuk pundaknya dan disapa, Shiho pun langsung tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke direksi arah orang yang menyapanya. Setelah tahu siapa, Shiho kembali memutar bola mata dan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Hn," ucap Shiho singkat, padat dan tidak jelas sama sekali.

"Kau masih marah denganku? Aku pikir kemarin tidak," tanya Shinichi memposisikan kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Shiho dan menolehkannya lurus dengan Shinichi. Shiho hanya berusaha keras mempertahankan tatapan datarnya.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, Ran pun refleks juga untuk menarik tangan Shinichi dari pipi Shiho. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Ran?" tanya Shinichi agak sedikit marah.

"Shinichi …" ucap Ran sarat dengan emosi kecemburuan. Ditatapnya mata _aquamarine_ Shiho dengan sedikit melecehkan.

"Maaf, Shiho-san. Bolehkah aku mengetahui apa masalah di antara kalian? Sampai-sampai Shinichi sebegitu perhatiannya padamu," ucap Ran sangat penasaran.

Shinichi pun marah dan bangkit berdiri. "Ran! Semua orang punya privasi!" ucap Shinichi marah.

"Pokoknya aku harus tahu! Karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu sebegitu perhatiannya pada gadis!" ucap Ran, "… selain aku," lanjut Ran pelan.

"Tidak bolehkah aku bersahabat dekat dengan Shiho?"

"Sahabat macam apa yang beraninya menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian dan suara yang lembut?"

"DIA TIDAK PROTES KAN!" bentak Shinichi tidak sengaja. Dia sudah muak dengan perdebatannya dengan Ran.

Dibentak seperti itu, Ran pun terbeliak kaget. Begitu juga dengan gadis yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka—Shiho. Yang membuat Shiho kaget bukanlah bentakan Shinichi yang tiba-tiba, tapi kalimat yang dia katakan.

Tidak protes? Jelas saja! Jauh di dalam hatinya dia senang bisa berdekatan dengan detektif sombong itu. Meskipun wajah luarnya tidak mengekspresikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Itulah mengapa Shiho tidak protes ataupun apa.

"Shi-shinichi …" ucap Ran dengan air mata yang mulai berlinang. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah melihat Shinichi yang seperti ini. Shinichi yang membela gadis selain dia dengan ngotot.

Shinichi hanya menghela napas. Dia tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan frustasi. Jujur memang dia tidak pernah bersikap selembut dan seperhatian ini kepada gadis lain selain Ran. Tapi mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini dengan Shiho?

"Oi, siapa yang bilang kalau tidak ada yang protes kalau kau memperlakukan Shiho seperti itu?" tanya seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka bertiga di depan pintu kelas.

"Ha-hakuba!" ucap Shinichi kaget.

Dengan tenang Saguru berjalan mendekati gadis pirang itu dan merangkulnya. Shiho pun tidak protes—tapi dia juga biasa saja.

"Walaupun Shiho tidak protes, tetap saja aku, sabagai kekasihnya akan protes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Ara ara… akhirnya jadi juga =,=

Hmm, seperti biasa, Saguru selalu memaksakan kehendaknya XD Shiho belum bilang yes lho untuk Saguru! Ih Saguru mah *toel-toel Saguru*

Ayo kita lihat reviewnya~

**.**

**shinshisagu **: namanya juga cinta segitiga XD. Sepertinya ini ngaret banget ya? XD makasih udah review.

.

**Eternal Prodigy **: makasih ^^ makasih juga udah review XD.

.

**Misyel **: Aih, nggak papa XD nggak usah bersalah gitu XD oh begitukah? Tapi ini murni ide saya loh ^^. Iya emang Shinichi nggak peka buanget di sini XD makasih udah review.

.

**Nee chan ** : Iya itu pantas buat detektif yang tidak peka seperti dia *manggut manggut*. Hmmm di chapter ini kayaknya Shiho belum menjawab, masih galau dia XD makasih udah review.

.

**renee** : Aww, makasih ^^ fic ini perasaan nggak ada bagus-bagusnya deh XD. Ran di sini egois banget? Wah, mungkin iya deh XD jangan dikeluarin dari naskah fic, ntar nggak ada serunya dong XD. Wah, tanya istilah ya. Hmm oke. **Typo** adalah kesalahan dalam menulis. **OOC** adalah Out Of Character, misalnya Shiho yang tipenya dingin, jadi ceria (bukan tipenya banget). **Semi Canon** adalah cerita yang plotnya sama dengan anime aslinya, tapi ada sedikit perbedaan, contohnya ya fic ku ini, di aslinya kan Conan belum balik ke Shin, tapi di sini aku udah balikin ke Shin. **AU** adalah cerita yang plotnya sama sekali berbeda dengan anime aslinya, contoh Naruto kan ninja, tapi di sebuah fic AU Naruto menjadi seorang pelajar. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Enji86** : Enji-san, aku harus berterima kasih dobel padamu :D karena Enji-san mengingatkanku betapa tidak jelasnya alasan Saguru mendekati Shiho XD. Ceritanya ini sudah kubanting setir seperti ini, dan alasan Saguru mendekati Shiho akan kutulis di chapter depan atau depannya lagi(?). Apakah masih ada yang janggal? Dan ohya, anggap saja Saguru yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu aku skip XD #author gak niat. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**KidMoonLight** : Iya ini dia XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**sh-summers** : eh? Kenapa kau pundung di pojokan? XD makasih udah review.

**.**

**Natsu D. Zero** : *ngikut Shiho, Saguru ama Shinichi nggebukin Natsu D. Zero* #eh XD makasih udah review.

**.**

**uchiha niwa** : Maaf ya apdetnya kelamaan XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Aisha Haibara (Guest)** : Lha ini keluar *dengan tampang innocent* #dor plak plak plak XD makasih udah review.

**.**

**myst29 **: ahihi, aku juga suka cerita-ceritamu kok XD. Makasih udah fave ^^/ dan review.

**.**

**Nana** : Ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Nadia shakira** : Hmm, aku juga nggak tahu ini tamatnya sampai kapan. Yang jelas ya mungkin agak panjangan XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Mitsurika-chan** : Karena mereka sudah beberapa lama menjadi sahabat XD. Makasih udah review.

.

.

Okee. Aku mau pengakuan sebentar XD.

Aku hampir kena writer's block nih buat fic ini! TTATT aku minta maap karena chapter ini pendek sekali (hanya 1500 kata).

Minna-chan, ada yang punya ide untuk melanjutkan fic ini seperti apa?

Seperti, jika Shiho menerima Saguru lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?

Help me minna TTATT

**Sumbangkan sedikit komentar dari minna-chan sekalian ya!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Takdir ?

Saya kembali … *dengan muka tidak berdosa*

Sepertinya reader-tachi sudah bosan dengan permintaan maaf saya ya X"D ya sudah kalo begitu aku _I'm sorry_ aja deh karena apdetnya telat banget. #SAMA AJA WOI

Tapi aku harap aku bisa apdet lebih cepat, karena ini kan liburan ^^

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, (maybe) OOC

**Disclaimer** : Aoyama Gosho is the only one who own Detective Conan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Takdir … ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Bukan, Saguru bukan kekasihku,_ minna_ sekalian," ucap Shiho dengan agak kesal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Semuanya jadi mulai bergosip tentang hubungan sang detektif dan asistennya ini, semenjak sang detektif mendeklarasikan bahwa asistennya ini adalah pacarnya—secara tidak sengaja melalui sebuah kalimat yang dia ucapkan tadi pagi.

Memang saat itu tidak banyak anak yang berada di kelas—hanya ada Ran, Shinichi, Shiho dan dirinya. Tapi sosok _blondie_ yang baru akan masuk ke kelas tanpa sengaja mendengar sebuah kalimat yang membuat jiwa gosipnya mulai berkoar.

"Shiho_-chan_ mengaku saja lah … Aku dengar dengan telingaku sendiri bahwa Hakuba mengatakan itu tadi pagi," ucap gadis berbando itu dengan jiwa bergosip. Shiho hanya menatapnya kesal.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ya bukan. Lagipula, gara-gara mulut gosipmu itu, aku sudah mendapat beberapa ucapan selamat dari teman-teman dan tidak lupa tatapan sinis dari _fangirls_nya detektif sombong itu," ucap Shiho dingin dan menusuk.

Sonoko hanya nyengir, "aku hanya menyampaikan berita, kok," belanya.

"_Fake news_," timpal Shiho melipat tangannya.

"Ah … Shiho _ -chan _ tidak mau mengaku juga! Hihihi …" ucap Sonoko jahil.

Shiho mendengus kecil—lelah untuk mengatakan bahwa Saguru bukanlah kekasihnya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari sosok detektif pirang itu, meminta keterangan yang jelas.

Melihat Sonoko yang tidak henti-hentinya menggodanya, membuat dia semakin risih untuk menanggapinya. Dengan beralasan untuk pergi ke toilet, gadis _blondie_ itu dengan cepat langsung menuju atap sekolah—tempat dimana Saguru biasa menghabiskan istirahat siangnya dengan membaca buku novel misterinya.

"Shiho_-chan_, mau kemana?" tanya Sonoko mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mau ke toilet," ucap Shiho datar, "kau ke kantin bersama Ran-san saja, aku tidak lapar," lanjutnya dan segera melesat pergi.

"Eh?" Sonoko makin mengerutkan dahinya. Dia kemudian menoleh pada dua sejoli itu.

Terlihat gadis berambut hitam panjang sedang menarik lengan sang pemuda yang sedang menguap lebar itu. Sepertinya ia sedang mencoba mengajak kekasihnya itu untuk makan di kantin. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya pemuda itu berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti gadis yang menarik lengannya dengan erat itu.

"Kau tahu, Shiho_-chan_, aku tidak mau mengganggu suasana hubungan mereka, makanya aku dekat denganmu," ucap Sonoko pelan. "Yah walaupun sebenarnya aku memang benar-benar tertarik padamu untuk jadi sahabatku," ucap Sonoko terkekeh kecil.

"Suzuki! Kau diam saja di sini, tidak ke kantin?" ucap salah seorang siswi. Sonoko menoleh. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengembangkan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah … Boleh aku bareng?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CKLEK_

Dugaan Shiho tepat. Terlihat sosok pirang yang sedang asyik membaca novel misterinya. Duduk santai sambil mencermati kata demi kata yang tersedia di novel itu, sambil sesekali mengambil _ongiri_ dan memakannya. Shiho mendekatinya.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sampingnya, Saguru baru menoleh. Ya, kalau di tangannya sudah ada novel yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya, dia tidak akan peduli pada apapun. Sedikit tersentak pada awalnya, tapi kemudian wajah tampannya itu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Asistenku yang cantik akhirnya mau menemaniku istirahat di atap sekolah," ucapnya sombong dan gede rasa.

Shiho hanya mendengus, "aku kemari tidak untuk menemanimu membaca kasus," ucapnya melipat tangannya.

"Lalu ada apa, Shiho?" ucapnya dengan nada _childish_.

_Orang ini tidak merasa bersalah atau bagaimana sih?_ ucap Shiho dalam hati. Menghela napas, Shiho pun berkata, "kau seperti orang tidak bersalah saja."

"Hm … Memangnya aku salah apa ya padamu?" ucap Saguru menyeringai tipis.

"Tidak bisakah kau meminimalisir sikap egoismu itu?"

"Aku masih belum begitu mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini," ucap Saguru memandang mata _aquamarine_ itu dengan _intens_.

Muak dengan kepura-puraan Saguru, Shiho beranjak berdiri dan menghadap Saguru. Muka datarnya kini berhiaskan topeng dingin dan rasa kesal yang tidak tertahankan.

"Kau berkata bahwa aku kekasihmu tanpa persetujuan dariku. Bukankah itu egois? Dan terima kasih atas itu, hidupku terganggu oleh orang-orang yang menggodaku," ucap Shiho dengan nada sarkastik.

Saguru hanya tersenyum tipis dan sedikit menyeringai. "Tidak kusangka beritanya akan menyebar luas seperti itu."

Shiho hanya mendecih kesal. "Kuperingatkan kau, Tuan Detektif. Jangan buat berita-berita yang tidak benar tentangku," ucap Shiho dengan nada dingin. Shiho berbalik dan meninggalkan Saguru—kira-kira itulah niatnya. Karena beberapa saat Shiho membalikkan dirinya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya—melarangnya untuk pergi.

"Shiho."

Hening sesaat menyelimuti kedua insan ini.

"Kalau kau tidak punya apapun untuk dikatakan padaku, lepaskan tanganku," ucap Shiho datar. Saguru sedikit tersentak dan akhirnya beberapa saat dia membalikkan tubuh gadis _blondie_ itu.

Memegang kedua bahunya, Saguru memandang _intens_ mata biru yang ada di depannya itu. Begitu juga dengan sang pemilik mata biru itu, meskipun dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh majikannya satu ini.

"Aku … Hanya ingin merubah takdir. Tidak bisakah aku?" ucap Saguru pelan. Mata coklatnya memancarkan rasa kesedihan dan sakit—meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar, sama seperti Shiho.

Shiho terdiam sesaat. Apa maksudnya?

" … Hubungannya denganku?" tanya Shiho—tetap pada muka datar dan rasa tidak pedulinya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Dengan kemampuan otakku, sebenarnya aku bisa masuk dalam Universitas dan bahkan di semester terakhir," ucap Saguru pelan, "tapi saat itu aku—" Saguru memotong ucapannya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit memancarkan kekagetan yang bisa ditangkap oleh Shiho.

"Apa?" tanya Shiho.

" … Lupakan. Maafkan aku telah lancang. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas," ucap Saguru melepas pegangannya pada kedua pundak Shiho. Tangannya kini beralih ke kepalanya—memijat-mijat dahinya.

"Kau aneh. Apa maksud—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG KEMBALILAH!" bentak Saguru yang sedang menutupi kedua matanya itu dengan satu tangan.

Shiho hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Dari awal dia bersikap seperti biasanya—seringaian yang biasa dan senyuman sombong yang biasa, tapi kemudian ia memancarkan wajah sedih, dan sekarang dia seperti sedang tersiksa? Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

Dibentak seperti itu pun memebuat Shiho tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh, dia menuruti perkataan Saguru—kembali ke kelas. Sampai di depan pintu, Shiho pun sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Saguru. Pemuda bermata coklat itu tetap pada posisinya—berdiri dan menutupi kedua matanya. Menghela napas, Shiho pun benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

_BLAM_

_TES_

_TES_

Air bening itu dengan segera turun dari muka kokoh sang pemuda itu. Jatuh terduduk, dia tersenyum sedih.

"Bodoh … Bodoh … Aku hampir mengatakannya," ucap Saguru bergetar—berusaha menghentikan tangisan yang baginya tidak _gentle_ itu, "aku harus bisa melakukannya, aku telah diberi kepercayaan," ucap Saguru pelan seperti mensugesti diri sendiri.

Beberapa saat dia terdiam. Air matanya mulai kering untuk dikeluarkan lagi. Masih dengan senyum sedihnya, dia menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin merubah takdirku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Shinichi Shiho ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shinichi … Ayo dimakan, aku tahu kau lapar," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk itu dengan lembut. Tangannya memegang sebuah _onigiri_ yang sepertinya buatan gadis itu sendiri.

Pemuda yang dari tadi dipanggil itu bukannya menoleh dan menanggapinya dengan manis, malah menatap langit biru yang cerah. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk dia tiduran di rumput taman sekolah itu.

"SHINICHI!"

"Eh, ya … Apa yang kau katakan tadi, Ran?" ucap Shinichi dengan nada tidak berdosa. Ran hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kau dari tadi kenapa, sih? kerjanya melamun saja!"

"Eh? Ha-habisnya kau bukannya mengajakku ke kantin malah ke taman yang anginnya semilir begini. Cocok untuk orang tidur siang," ucap Shinichi sekenanya.

Ran hanya menghela napas, "ya sudah. Kau mau ini tidak?" ucap Ran tersenyum. Shinichi yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk mau.

Setelah menerima makanan itu dan melahapnya, Shinichi diam tanpa kata lagi. Kegiatannya tetap memandang langit dengan setengah melamun. Melihat itu Ran pun jadi sedikit kesal.

"Shinichi!"

"…"

"SHINCHI!"

"Eh, ya …" ucap Shinichi dengan agak kikuk.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" ucap Ran penasaran. Shinichi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bohong," ucap Ran dengan nada marah, "kau biasanya akan komentar ini dan itu tentang masakanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang diam saja? Pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan," lanjutnya.

"Ti-tidak ada, Ran. Hanya masalah … Kasus," ucap Shinichi sedikit memutar otaknya untuk mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Sekali-kali kau harus istirahatkan otakmu itu, Shinichi," ucap Ran yang kadar emosinya mereda—dia percaya begitu saja akan perkataan Shinichi. Shinichi hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya seperti biasa.

Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ada sedikit perasaan gundah. Bingung, marah, iri, dan sebagainya tercampur jadi satu. Mendengar perkataan Saguru tadi pagi telah merusakkan _mood_-nya seharian ini.

Melihat Shiho menyangkal pernyataan Saguru membuat dia sedikit lega atas semuanya. Tapi itu semua tidak menuntaskan semuanya. Tetap saja Shinichi di ambang kebingungan. Bingung, sebenarnya Shiho itu sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Saguru atau belum?

Dan yang dia bingungkan lebih besar justru dirinya sendiri ini. Kalau memang Shiho dan Saguru menjalin hubungan khusus, lantas kenapa? Apa hubungannya dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa tidak suka?

Shiho tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa saat dia dan Ran menjalin hubungan khusus, lalu kenapa dia merasa tidak enak seperti ini?

Ran yang melihat Shinichi mulai memandang langit (lagi) itu akhirnya mengikuti kekasihnya untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

"Jadi Hakuba dan Shiho-san sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, ya …" ucap Ran dengan lembut. Bibirnya tidak kuasa untuk mengembangkan sebuah senyum senang—karena pada awalnya dia cemburu berat dengan Shiho.

"… Hn," ucap Shinichi malas menanggapinya.

"Kau tahu, Shinichi, kurasa ini memang seperti takdir," ucap Ran, "kau dan aku, serta Hakuba dan Shiho-san," lanjutnya.

"Takdir?" ucap Shinichi.

"Ya. Semua ini adalah takdir, bukan?" ucap Ran masih dengan senyumannya.

"…" Shinichi tidak membalas perkataan Ran.

_Kalau memang ini adalah takdirku … Aku ingin merubahnya_, ucap Shinichi dalam hati dengan tidak sadarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Bagaimana? ^^

Dan maaf sekali lagi, kali ini aku tidak dapat membalas review-review kalian satu persatu, mungkin chapter depan bisa aku balas ^^

Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih dengan orang-orang yang telah mereview fic aku ini : **Aisha Haibara**, **Nee chan**, **tiara223**, **widy**, **Yu Kashii fans**, **Misyel**, **kalhusna**, **Byzan**, **Enji86**, **Guest**, **Nadia Shakira**, **Shirawashi-me No Akuma**, **fujisaki eja**, **Meiyo Audyashiba**, **Natsukawa Shiro-chan**, **Aldo edogawa**, **Ajnie**, **uchiha niwa**, **Viv**.

Terima kasih banyak, kalian sungguh mendorongku untuk melanjutkan fic ini ^o^

Dan, maaf juga karena kupikir chapter ini terasa pendek juga XD aku mengetiknya terburu-buru sih :(

**Sumbangkan sedikit komentar dari minna-chan sekalian ya!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Aku Belum Siap

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Takdir Bisa Dirubah**

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Aku Belum Siap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Shiho_-chan_, temani aku belanja nanti sore, dong. Sekarang ada banyak diskon lho di _mall_," ucap seorang gadis yang sama _fashionista_-nya dengan Shiho.

Shiho melirik sekilas. Memang benar, tadi siang ia pun tidak menemani sahabatnya ini untuk makan siang, dan sekarang—pulang sekolah, apakah ia akan menolak tawarannya lagi?

Terdiam sebentar, Shiho mencoba untuk berpikir. Yah, lagipula sekarang ia sedang libur dari kerjanya itu—dia barusan dapat SMS dari detektif sombong itu, mengatakan bahwa hari ini libur. Jadi …

Tunggu. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuatnya untuk mengatakan—

"_Gomen ne_, Sonoko. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Sonoko hanya mengenyitkan kedua alisnya—tidak mengerti. Ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi dia tahu sosok Shiho adalah sosok yang mempunyai sisi pribadi tersendiri. Dan akhirnya Sonoko pun tidak bertanya terlalu jauh dan hanya mengeluh—menyayangkan.

Berjalan bersama, tidak berarti pikiran mereka juga bersama. Shiho terus saja melamun dan Sonoko terus saja membuyarkan lamunan Shiho. Sampai-sampai gadis berbando itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

"_Hontou_, ada apa sih?" tanya Sonoko dengan penasaran—ia sudah mencoba untuk bersabar ketika ia melihat Shiho yang tidak biasanya ini.

"_Betsuni_," ucap Shiho datar—wajahnya pun n begitu.

Mendengar itu, Sonoko pun terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak apa-apa. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Shiho terdiam. Benar, Sonoko memang sahabatnya—sebagai sesame _fashionista_, tentunya. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada hal-hal yang tidak dapat Shiho _sharing_-kan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Yah, anggap saja Shiho itu _introvert_—pendiam dan menutup diri.

"Maaf," gumam Shiho.

Sonoko menghela napas. Ia tahu memang bahwa Shiho tipe gadis yang tidak men-_sharing_-kan semua hal pada orang lain—bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Berbeda dengan dia sendiri yang tipenya ceria dan energik. Sepertinya Sonoko harus mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

_CKLEK_

Ia melirik jam tangan _silver_-nya. Pukul lima lebih sepuluh menit.

Melihat sekitar, ruangan—bangunan itu kosong. Sudah jelas karena memang seharusnya Shiho tengah berlibur sementara dari kerjanya itu—tapi Shiho malah mendatangi kantornya. Kunci serep memang sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Shiho mencari di setiap sudut. Sepertinya orang yang Shiho cari tidak ada di sini. Yah, Shiho berpikir bahwa detektif sombong itu akan tetap bekerja walaupun meliburkan asistennya—bisa saja, kan?

Menghela napas, Shiho duduk di kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh detektif pirang itu. Dia melihat langit-langit, tangannya ia katupkan—posisi seperti orang berdoa. Kakiya melipat dengan anggunnya. Tipikal ketika Shiho sedang berpikir.

Beberapa menit Shiho dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tidak dihiraukannya suara burung yang mulai berkicau-kicau—tanda sudah semakin sore. Sedikit meregangkan tubuh, Shiho menggerakkan tubuhnya yang mencari posisi nyaman di kursi detektif itu.

_SREK_

"Ng?" Shiho berbalik. Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kulit sandaran kursinya.

Shiho menyadari bahwa kulit kursi yang terbuat dari kain hitam itu terlihat kusut. Hei, mana ada kulit kursi yang kusut? Karena kulit kursi—sofa itu telah dijahit dengan sempurna, bukan? Jadi mana mungkin—

—tunggu. Ini seperti tempelan.

Shiho mengamati lebih jauh, dan menemukan bahwa daerah kain yang kusut itu hanyalah tempelan semata. Tempelan kain yang dijahit.

Tapi, kenapa harus ditempel? Apakah rusak? Apakah _spons_-nya keluar sehingga perlu ditempel kulit kain seperti itu? Kenapa tidak ia beli yang baru saja? Ya, tipikal seorang Saguru adalah membeli barang yang baru daripada memperbaiki—orang yang boros dan sombong, Shiho akui itu.

Puluhan pertanyaan terlontar dari otak Shiho. Tapi wajah Shiho tetap terlihat datar—tentu saja, master _pokerface_. Tidak mungkin jika seorang Saguru itu usil memainkan kursinya sehingga kulitnya lepas, bukan? Pasti ada sesuatu di balik ini.

Dan dengan segera, dengan rasa penasaran yang memuncak, Shiho mencoba untuk merobek tempelan yang terjahit dengan tidak rapi itu.

_BRET_

Mata _aquamarine_ itu seketika terbelalak.

Berpikir sebentar, Shiho pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

_CKLEK_

"Shiho?"

"_Konbawa._"

"Heee, asistenku yang cantik mengunjungi apartemenku."

"_Urusai_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Dengan senyum seringaian, Saguru pun mempersilakan masuk gadis _blondie_ itu dengan ramah.

Shiho pun masuk dalam apartemen Saguru. _Well_, _as expected of_ Hakuba Saguru. Kau pasti sudah menebaknya—apartemennya kecil, tapi terbilang wah. Cocok untuk seorang lajang seperti dia.

Ruangannya rapi, banyak pernak-pernik hiasan rumah yang indah dan bagus. Selera seni Saguru memang Shiho akui keren—sekeren kantongnya yang mampu merealisasikan keinginan Saguru sendiri untuk menata ruangan itu.

Setelah Shiho duduk di sofa itu, Saguru menyediakan minuman dingin untuk Shiho dan dirinya. Beberapa saat memang terjadi keheningan yang canggung—tidak mengerti akan berbicara apa.

"Hm … jadi, kau mau bertanya apa?" tanya Saguru akhirnya.

Menaruh kembali minumannya, Shiho berdehem kecil. "Aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau meliburkanku hari ini?"

"Kau hanya bertanya itu? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak tanya via _handphone_ saja? Lagipula kau juga aku liburkan lewat SMS bukan," tanya Saguru balik—mukanya seperti memancarkan wajah tidak percaya, dan sedikit seringaian yang seperti biasa.

"Tidak boleh?"

Saguru tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Hm, kenapa aku meliburkanmu hari ini? Karena aku capek hari ini, makanya aku tidak buka kantor detektifnya."

"Aku pikir seorang detektif tidak pernah capek menemui mayat dan racun," ucap Shiho sarkatis.

"Oi, oi … detektif juga manusia," jawab Saguru setengah _sweatdrop_.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti kedua insan ini.

"Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Saguru."

"Eh? … aku capek, tahu," ucap Saguru setelah jeda beberapa lama.

Mata _aquamarine_ Shiho tersangkut pada sebuah kursi hitam. Kursi—yang sama persis dengan di kantor detektif. Hanya saja, tidak terdapat kulit kain yang tertempel di situ—terlihat seperti baru. Melihat itu, timbullah pertanyaan dari Shiho.

"Bukankah itu kursi dari kantor detektif?" tanya Shiho menunjuk ke sebuah kursi—kursi yang bertipikal seperti kursi direktur itu. "Kau punya dua?"

Saguru terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "tidak. Aku hanya punya satu. Aku memindahkannya tadi."

"Kenapa kau memindahkannya dari kantor detektif ke rumahmu?" tanya Shiho pura-pura.

"… aku tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius kalau aku tidak duduk di situ," ucap Saguru dengan nada yang sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"… ya."

_Yappari_, batin Shiho dalam hati.

Dugaan Shiho, benar.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

"Oh, Shiho_-kun_. Jarang-jarang kau pulang malam begini. Katanya kau libur kerja? Lantas kau ke mana saja?" tanya Hakase—tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

Mendengar itu, Shiho sedikit _sweatdrop_. "Hakase, ini baru jam tujuh malam."

"Walaupun begitu kau pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku jadi khawatir," ucap Hakase sedikit frustasi.

Shiho tersenyum kecil. "Maaf mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lain kali kalau pamit itu harus jelas, dong! Kau tidak lihat Hakase khawatir? _Handphone_-mu juga kau tinggal," ujar seseorang di balik tubuh Hakase dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Sontak membuat Shiho sedikit terbeliak kaget. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya nyengir. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Aww, Shiho …"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Ayo makan malam dulu," ucap Hakase mengajak kedua muda-mudi itu untuk masuk dalam ruang makan.

Acara makan malam pun berlangsung hening. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu lah yang berbentur dengan piring—dan menimbulkan suara. Dan jangan tanya lagi mengapa sosok pemuda itu ada di rumah Hakase—untuk makan malam, tentu saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak punya uang, dia hanya tidak bisa memasak.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Shiho pun mencuci semua piring—dibantu dengan Shinichi, sang pembantu dadakan. Sedangkan Hakase sudah pergi entah ke mana—mungkin ia pergi ke laboratoriumnya kembali, tapi juga mungkin ia langsung pergi tidur.

Selesai, Shiho dan Shinichi duduk di sebuah sofa untuk melihat TV.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Shiho tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Shinichi balik dengan kesal.

Shiho mendengus. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Siapa tahu kalau pacarmu itu tiba-tiba berkunjung ke rumahmu dan membawakanmu makan malam?"

Mendengar itu, Shinichi langsung memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh seorang Shiho. Wajahnya seperti sedang bingung, kesal, atau apalah itu. Shiho otomatis bingung dengan reaksi Shinichi.

"Tolong jangan bicarakan dia."

"Hm? Kenapa? Kau ada masalah ya dengan Ran_-san_?" tanya Shiho—dengan nada yang diusahakan menggoda.

"Tidak. Entah kenapa, aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang menggebu-gebu lagi dengannya," ucap Shinichi bingung. _Apalagi saat melihatmu dengan Hakuba_, lanjut Shinichi dalam hati.

"Kau mulai bosan, ya? Jangan-jangan kau tertarik dengan gadis lain."

"Bosan?" ucap Shinichi mengulang perkataan Shiho.

"Bosan. Kau tidak tahu arti bosan?" ucap Shiho memutar kedua bola matanya.

"… mana mungkin aku bosan, bodoh."

"Oh, maaf karena aku menjadi orang yang bodoh," ucap Shiho sedikit kesal. "Lalu kenapa, menurutmu?"

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya berlawanan dengan mata _aquamarine_ Shiho. Tangannya ia jadikan tumpuan kepalanya di tangan sofa.

"Aku rasa …" ucap Shinichi menggantung. _Karenamu_, ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ng?" Shiho terlihat penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat Shinichi—karena Shinichi melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah yang kesal. "Kenapa jadi membicarakan aku, sih? Lupakan."

"Heee …"

"Lagipula, hu-hubunganmu dengan … Hakuba, bagaimana?" tanya Shinichi—berusaha untuk menyembunyikan nada tidak sukanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Hakuba, bodoh."

"Kau pasti punya," ucap Shinichi berusaha menggoda—nyatanya nadanya malah berubah menjadi datar.

"Tidak."

"Kau tetap _introvert_, Shiho."

"Lalu?" tanya Shiho sarkastik. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berbalik—berniat untuk beranjak dari situ, karena dirasanya topiknya mulai melenceng.

Melihat itu, Shinichi langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Shiho, menahannya untuk pergi. Dia masih belum mempunyai informasi apapun tentang perkembangan Shiho dengan detektif pirang itu—jadi ia masih penasaran.

"Shiho," ucap Shinichi setengah merengek—kenapa Shinichi begitu ingin tahu hubungan dari Saguru dan Shiho?

"Apa?" ucap Shiho datar—meskipun ia agak kaget karena tangannya dipegang oleh Shinichi.

Tapi toh, Shiho tetap berjalan menjauhi Shinichi. Ketika sudah sampai batasnya, Shiho mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya—yang sedang digenggam erat oleh Shinichi.

"Lepaskan."

"Shiho …"

"Lepaskan," ucap Shiho lagi.

Shiho menarik tangannya dan Shinichi juga menarik tangannya—dengan arah yang berlawanan, tentu saja. Acara tarik menarik mereka terbilang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya salah satu memenangkan tarik menarik itu dan akhirnya—

—mereka berdua jatuh dalam sofa itu.

Sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang lebih kuat tarikannya—Shinichi. _Aquamarine_ Shiho perlahan membuka, dan terbeliak kaget mendapati posisinya dengan Shinichi saat ini.

Mulut mereka—bertautan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saguru mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Dicarinya posisi paling enak dan nyaman untuk tidur, tapi tetap saja mata coklat itu tidak bisa mengistirahatkan dirinya. Membalikkan dirinya—telentang, Saguru memandang langit-langit.

Teringat saat tadi yang penuh dengan perasaan menyiksa.

_**Flashback : On**_

_Saguru terduduk di kursi kesayangannya—kursi hitam yang selalu menemaninya tatkala ia menerima kasus. Pakaian seragamnya terlihat lusuh—ia langsung kemari setelah pulang sekolah. Ia sedang menatap langit-langit ketika suara bedebam pintu yang dibuka terdengar._

"_Maaf, tapi kali ini kantor detektif ini sedang tutu—"_

_Saguru tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu._

_Sosok itu menyeringai. Dia berjalan dengan pelan—tangannya ia masukkan ke dala saku jubahnya yang panjang._

"_Sampai kapan kau akan bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini?"_

"_Maaf, aku belum menemukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat," ucap Saguru sedikit bergidik ngeri._

"_Seorang Hakuba Saguru, orang yang paling teliti dengan waktu. Seharusnya ini urusan yang mudah bagimu," ucap orang itu sambil menodongkan sebuah pistol._

"_Jangan bertindak anarkis. Atau orang-orang di sekitar akan mendengar suara pistol—"_

_PSIIUUU_

_Peluru itu dengan cepatnya melaju ke arah Saguru. Hampir mengenai Saguru—orang itu sengaja membelokkannya, sehingga peluru itu bersarang di kursi hitamnya._

"_Kau kira aku bodoh? Untuk apa pistol tanpa peredam itu?"_

_Saguru sedikit meneteskan keringat. Ia menelan ludah dengan sulit._

"_Maafkan aku. Tolong beri aku beberapa waktu lagi. Jujur, aku belum siap."_

_Orang itu mendecih. "Ya, terserah kau. Yang penting kau harus melakukannya—apapun yang terjadi," ucap orang itu kemudian ia beranjak pergi dari kantor detektif Saguru._

_**Flashback : Off**_

Hatinya terasa remuk, terasa sakit sekali. Mengetahui bahwa takdirnya adalah seperti ini. Kenapa ia bertemu dengan orang sejahat dan sedingin itu?

Mata coklat itu memandang kosong langit-langitnya.

"Aku belum siap untuk membunuh Shiho."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Halo minna! ^o^

Oke—sekarang saya sibuk lagi XDa. Maafkan saya!

Apakah kalian puas dengan chapter ini? Ini chapter mau konflik OwO

Coba kita lihat review yang nyasar(?) ke kotak pos saya~

**Nadia Shakira** : ShinShinya nggak jadian di chapter akhir? Terus kapan dong? XD

**.**

**Aisha Haibara** : Iya, Shinichi itu memang baka kalo soal cinta. Bahkan dia nggak tau apa itu cemburu. Mungkin perlu aku ajari itu #eh

**.**

: hmm, kasihan ya sama Saguru? Kalau Shiho jadian sama Saguru, fic ini jadi angst, dong? Kan pairing utama di sini Shinichi dan Shiho, tapi masih menempuh jalan yang berliku-liku XD.

**.**

**Misyel** : Benarkah takdir bisa dirubah? XD

**.**

**Aldo edogawa** : Saguru Shiho itu biasanya singkatannya SaguShi. Endingnya sudah pasti silakan liat pairing utama dong, ya. XD

**.**

**Wawa** : Cinta segi 3 atau segi 4? Segi tidak terbatas juga boleh XD.

**.**

**Alya Nakama** : Momen ShinShi di sini udah ada XD. Gimana?

**.**

**Insan ghoiru** : Makasih XD. Ini udah apdet, ah, mungkin kamu udah masuk pesantren ya? gomen XDa

**.**

**park seung ri** : Kapan mereka bersatu? Waduh, mungkin masih beberapa abad lagi #plak

**.**

**fujisaki eja** : Saguru kenapa? Hm, mungkin bisa ditebak setelah baca chapter ini XD. Maaf ya nggak bisa apdet cepet, soalnya sibuk sekolah nih XD.

**.**

**Enji86** : Enji-san! Kapan bikin ShinShi lagi? #dor #kokmalahnagih? Ehem. Tentang Sonoko dan Shiho itu, aku pikir Shiho perlu mempunyai seseorang yang selalu ada dekat dengannya—coret Shinichi dan Saguru, mereka tokoh utama XD. Masa aku bikin OC? #dor. Dan juga, lagipula mereka punya kesamaan fashion, jadi cepet akrab :D Saguru kenapa? Hm, bisa ditebak di chapter ini XD

**.**

**busQuest, conaners, Sherry Amanda, Guest, Guest, Guest, martabak** : Maaf, baru bisa apdet sekarang XD. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, ne?

**.**

**Izza Muhana** : Saguru menangis, bukan karena dia ditolak cintanya. Kalo alasannya itu, dia pasti OOC banget XD. Kukira Saguru tidak OOC jika alasannya adalah untuk—ups! Rahasia dapur! XD.

**.**

**.**

FYI, tokoh Shiho M. sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi digabung dengan tokoh Ai Haibara. Jadi yang punya fic dengan bertokohkan Shiho M, silakan diganti, karena tokoh Shiho M kalian berubah menjadi unknown.

Yah, segitu aja dhe. X"D

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Leave Him Be

"_Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_!"

"Pagi!"

"Hai, Shiho!"

"Halo!"

Ucapan demi ucapan yang terus mendatangi sosok gadis pirang _strawberry_ ini. Banyak di antaranya yang laki-laki, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga yang menyapa adalah perempuan. Belum setahun, Shiho sudah menjadi sosok _trendsetter_ bagi murid-murid di Teitan.

Yah, kau tahu kebiasaannya. Cantik, modis, cerdas—tidak, jenius. Tidakkah kau ingin mengikuti apa yang biasanya dilakukannya? Mungkin saja jika kau meniru salah satu kebiasaannya, kau akan tertular salah satu kelebihannya.

Shiho menanggapi sapaan-sapaan itu dengan senyuman tipis ataupun senyuman kecil. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia tersenyum asli atau lebar di sekolah ini—setidaknya, belum. Karena menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik baginya.

"Shiho_-chan_," sapa seorang gadis yang berambut selaras dengannya—Sonoko.

"Hn," balas Shiho sekenanya.

Sonoko duduk di depan bangku Shiho. "_Ne_, jarang sekali datang terlambat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak terlambat," ucap Shiho membenarkan ucapan gadis berbando itu. "Belnya baru saja berbunyi, _kan_."

Sonoko mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak, bukan kau yang kumaksud," ucapnya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya. "Yang kumaksud detektif _tersayang_mu itu ..."

"Kurasa Shinichi akhir-akhir ini berangkat lebih pagi, _kok_," ucap Shiho secara spontan—tidak sadar.

Kata-kata yang muncul dari mulut Shiho itu seakan menyihir Sonoko untuk menjadi batu. Tunggu, perasaan tadi Sonoko bilang bahwa _detektif tersayang_ Shiho—dan kau tahu siapa yang Sonoko maksudkan. Yap, Saguru. Tapi kenapa Shiho dengan spontan menjawab ... Shinichi?

Shiho pun sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya. Dalam hati ia langsung panik kalau kalau rahasianya selama ini terbongkar—bahwa ia masih mencintai Shinichi dengan tulus, dan itu semakin bergejolak tatkala ia tidak sengaja berciuman dengannya kemarin. Jadi, apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Otaknya berpikir dengan keras dan cepat—jangan ragukan kepandaian Shiho.

"Kenapa kau melamun, Sonoko?" tanya Shiho tetap pada muka datar.

"Kau barusan bilang ... Shinichi?" tanya Sonoko balik.

Shiho mengangguk. "Iya, dia kan detektif _yang suka kayang_ seperti katamu."

Hening.

Sonoko tiba-tiba meledakkan tawanya. Yang suka kayang? Sonoko terus mengatakan itu berkali-kali sambil tertawa—lihat, sampai keluar air mata.

Shiho hanya mendengus melihat tingkah reaksi Sonoko. Matanya memutar ke arah pemandangan lain—selain gadis _blondie_ itu. _Well_, walaupun dirasanya tidak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya itu mampu untuk mengelabui temannya ini.

Dalam hati Shiho menghela napas lega. Setidaknya tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia masih menyimpan rasa pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. Kalau sampai salah satu tahu—apalagi Sonoko, akan terjadi kiamat besar-besaran bagi Shiho.

"Ma-maksudku _tersayang_, Shiho_-chan_. Bukan _yang suka kayang_. Memangnya Shinichi_-kun_ hobi kayang?" ucap Sonoko berusaha mengontrol tawanya—sepertinya dia akan mengingat kejadian ini dalam otaknya untuk waktu beberapa lama.

"Oh, _tersayang_," ucap Shiho pura-pura kaget dan tidak mengerti. "_We-well_, kadang aku lihat dia suka kayang _gitu_."

"Tapi siapa detektif yang kusayang?" ucap Shiho kembali bingung. _Selain Shinichi_, lanjut Shiho dalam hati.

Sonoko mengarahkan matanya ke arah belakang bangku Shiho. Seakan-akan matanya merupakan penunjuk arah, Shiho mengikuti arah mata Sonoko dan akhirnya menemukan—

"Hah ... hah ... hah ..."

—sosok detektif pirang yang napasnya tersengal-sengal.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, maybe OOC**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan, percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel **_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

**Takdir Bisa Diubah**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : **_**Leave Him Be**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

* * *

"Saguru?" ucap Shiho tidak percaya.

Oke—Shiho tidak percaya bukan karena Sonoko mengatakan bahwa Sagurulah detektif tersayang Shiho, tapi karena hal lain. Coba pikir, seorang Hakuba Saguru, orang yang paling sensitif dengan waktu. Kenapa sampai terlambat datang ke sekolah?

Bangun kesiangan? Sudah jelas tidak mungkin. Orang yang seperti itu tipikal orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, jadi tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi. Dan Shiho rasa jarak antara apartemen dan sekolah cukup dekat—tidak sampai lima belas menit sudah tercapai halaman sekolah.

Sejujurnya, Shiho pun penasaran penyebab dari (hampir) keterlambatan sosok pemuda pirang tersebut. Tapi _sensei_-nya sudah masuk dan siap memberi pelajaran. Akhirnya, Shiho urungkan niat tersebut.

xxxxx

"Shiho."

Gadis yang dipanggil itu mendongakkan kepalanya—ingin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang over PD tersebut sedang menurunkan tangannya—meminta tangan Shiho.

Melihat itu, Shiho pun mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ayo pulang," ucapnya dengan senyuman mesra(?).

Bagai disambar petir, Shiho _cengo_.

"_Cyus_(?), ada apa denganmu hari ini, Saguru?" tanya Shiho dengan penasaran yang meluap-luap.

Saguru terlihat kaget sebentar, tapi kemudian ia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku sudah jelaskan padamu tentang keterlambatanku tadi saat istirahat," ucap Saguru menarik tangan Shiho.

"Oi, tunggu, aku belum selesai beres-beres," protes Shiho melepas paksa tangannya. Saguru hanya terkekeh sebagai reaksinya.

Shiho membereskan buku-bukunya sambil menggerutu pelan. Entah apa yang dia _rumbling_-kan, tapi yang jelas itu menyangkut tentang keanehan Saguru hari ini dan juga alasan tidak masuk akal yang dia sampaikan.

Shiho merangkum beberapa keanehan Saguru pada hari ini.

Pertama, dia terlambat masuk sekolah. Dan alasannya? Dia salah memasang waktu di jam tangannya sehingga ia terlambat. Shiho tertawa sinis, _what the fuck_? Sangat tidak masuk di akal sama sekali. Saguru mengatakan bahwa manusia juga bisa salah—oke, manusia tidak selalu benar. Tapi, bukankah Saguru itu seperti _perfect time person_? Dia pasti tidak hanya punya satu jam tangan, ataupun jam dinding. Aneh.

Kedua. Saat istirahat—saat paling memalukan bagi Shiho tadi. Kau tahu, Saguru menarik paksa Shiho untuk ke kantin berdua bersamanya, membeli makanan yang ia mau, dan mengajaknya ke atap sekolah untuk makan bersama. Shiho bertambah kaget ketika banyak anak yang menyoraki mereka—mereka yakin bahwa Saguru dan Shiho bukanlah sekedar partner kerja. Dan mirisnya, salah satu penyoraknya adalah—

—Ran.

Dia tampak bahagia sekali melihat Saguru dan Shiho, entah kenapa. Sedangkan Shinichi yang ada di sebelahnya tampak kesal dan menarik paksa Ran untuk kembali ke kelas. Shiho sebenarnya tidak mau untuk ditarik-tarik Saguru seperti ini—apalagi dengan sorakan cinta dari teman-temannya tersebut. Tapi Saguru tetap bersikeras dan yah, kau tahu sifatnya itu.

Ketiga. Saguru tidak tampak berbicara banyak hari ini. Biasanya dia akan terus berbicara dengan gayanya yang sombong tersebut—sok tahu, tapi para gadis yang ia jelaskan hanya menatapnya dengan tanda _love_ di mata mereka. Tapi hari ini rasanya ia tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa?

Keempat. Celana Saguru kepanjangan. Oh, lihatlah, bahkan sepatunya nyaris tidak kelihatan. Sepatunya baru mencuat keluar sempurna tatkala ia duduk di kursi atau bersila—saat di atap sekolah. Sepertinya kepanjangan beberapa senti. Shiho sudah bertanya juga tentang hal itu, dan Saguru menjawabnya dengan candaan bahwa Shiho ternyata perhatian sekali. Shiho memandangnya aneh dan mulai memasang tampang berpikir.

Kelima. Tingkah laku Saguru yang semakin membuatnya muak—_plus_ mengherankan bagi Shiho. Oke, memang biasanya Saguru akan menggodanya atau _sok kenal sok dekat_ dengannya, tapi ini sudah kelewatan. Saguru memperlakukan Shiho sudah seperti kekasihnya—padahal mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Cukup, Shiho merasa ada yang salah dengan diri Saguru.

"Shiho?" panggil Saguru menatap mata _aquamarine_ itu dalam. "Sudah selesai? Ayo lekas pulang," lanjutnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Shiho menghela napas pelan dan mengikuti apa yang Saguru mau—setidaknya, untuk kali ini. Tapi dalam pikiran Shiho terus bergelut tentang deduksi keanehan Saguru hari ini. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Saguru yang tidak tampak seperti biasa itu.

"_Ne_, Shiho_-chan—_"

"Maaf, untuk hari ini Shiho aku pinjam dulu ya?" ucap Saguru memotong ucapan gadis berbando tersebut. Matanya memandang maaf pada sosok _blondie_ yang sedang _cengo_.

"Kalian ... mau kencan ya," goda Sonoko menoel-noel lengan Shiho genit.

"Tid—"

"Iya."

Shiho menoleh ke arah Saguru dengan pandangan kaget. "Iya, kami _kan_ berpacaran, apa salah?" lanjut Saguru dengan senyum yang membuat semua gadis pingsan.

"Hah?" Shiho tidak mampu bicara apapun lagi. Kenapa dengan Saguru hari ini?

"Tunggu, kami tida—"

"Ayo, Shiho," Saguru menarik lengan Shiho untuk segera menjauh dari gerumbulan gadis yang berteriak-teriak kecewa itu—biasa, _fansgirl_-nya.

Shiho yang diperlakukan begitu semakin tidak terima dan melepaskan paksa genggaman tangan Saguru. Shiho berusaha dengan sangat kuat, karena genggaman Saguru juga sangat erat. Beberapa saat kemudian Shiho dapat melepaskan genggamannya, tapi itu membuat Saguru kehilangan keseimbangan diri dan akhirnya—

_BRUK_

—dia jatuh.

"Hakuba_-kun_!" seru Sonoko kaget. Begitu pula dengan gadis-gadis penggemar yang terlihat _shock_.

"Ti-tidak apa, aku tidak apa," ucap Saguru mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur.

Semua gadis terlihat kaget—karena pujaan idolanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Tidak terkecuali dengan gadis yang menjadi pelakunya tadi—Shiho. Dia juga ikut kaget. Tapi bukan kaget karena Saguru jatuh, melainkan suatu hal yang lain.

Saguru jatuh, dengan kepala terbentur lantai. Kedua kakinya sepintas melayang di udara—tapi kemudian ia segera membenahi posisinya. Shiho melihat hal itu dan langsung terkaget tidak percaya.

"Shiho," ucap Saguru membuyarkan lamunan Shiho. Sementara Shiho tetap pada pandangannya ke muka Saguru dengan _intens_.

Shiho kemudian menoleh ke arah Sonoko dan juga gadis-gadis tersebut. Otaknya seperti berpikir sesuatu hal yang sulit. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar sesaat—Sonoko dan lainnya tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"A-aa ... aku minta maaf. Sekarang ayo cepat pulang. Aku ingin segera di rumah," ucap Shiho cepat. Ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat—atau bisa dibilang dengan lari kecil.

Saguru melihat punggung Shiho dengan berpikir—entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan memberi salam sampai jumpa pada Sonoko dan lainnya.

xxxxx

"Shiho, bagaimana kalau kita kencan hari ini?" tanya Saguru dengan nada yang melembut.

Shiho terdiam sebentar. Diam—bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa. Shiho sedang berpikir dalam hening yang tidak _awkward_ itu. Sedangkan Saguru hanya menunggunya juga dalam diam.

"Baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku pulang dahulu?" balas Shiho tersenyum.

Saguru menggaruk dagunya. " Hmm, kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Tidak usah ganti baju, ayolah," rengek Saguru memohon.

"Aku ingin ganti baju. Agar aku kelihatan semakin cantik di hadapanmu," sahut Shiho masih dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah. Akan kujemput nanti malam jam tujuh ya," ucap Saguru setelah jeda yang lumayan lama.

"Hn," sahut Shiho datar.

Setelah berpisah dari Saguru, Shiho langsung berjalan menuju rumah. Ia tampak gusar dan berpikir. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang menunduk dan tidak melihat depan—

_BRUK_

—sehingga ia terkantuk tepat di punggung seseorang.

"Ck, siapa _sih_—Shi-shiho?" ucap seseorang itu dengan kaget.

Shiho yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung mendongak, dan mendapati sosok Shinichi yang sedang kaget.

"Shinichi?"

Hening sesaat.

Tidak berapa lama, mereka berdua tersenyum bersamaan. Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan—karena arah rumah mereka searah, oh bahkan sebelahan.

"Mana Ran_-san_?"

"Dia ada latihan karate dan akan menginap di sekolah," jawab Shinichi sedikit mengomel. Shiho hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau berpikir apa tadi sampai segitunya?" tanya Shinichi tertawa kecil melihat Shiho yang tadi.

Shiho mendengus kecil. "Ada _lah_. _Sesuatu_."

"Heee," Shinichi hanya menanggapi begitu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua sebentar. Semenjak kejadian _acccidentally kiss_ itu mereka jadi agak—atau memang merenggang. Tadi di sekolah, mereka hanya bicara seperlunya saja—padahal mereka satu jejer bangku, dekat sekali bukan? Memang waktu itu Shinichi langsung bangkit berdiri, minta maaf dan langsung pulang. Sehingga Shiho tidak bisa bereaksi banyak.

"Oi Shiho. Hmm, te-tentang yang kemarin—"

"Iya sudah sudah aku ma-maafkan," potong Shiho—yang darah di pipinya mulai naik gara-gara ingat kejadian kemarin.

Shinichi melirik Shiho sekilas. "Oh. Terima kasih."

Beberapa saat kemudian Shinichi menyeringai. "Syukurlah, aku dimaafkan. Karena aku pikir aku telah berdosa merebut _first kiss_-mu," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum ejekan.

Shinichi berekspektasi bahwa Shiho akan langsung mendampratnya—atau dengan membalas ejekan juga, dan akhirnya mereka akan menjadi seperti biasa lagi dan tidak _awkward_. Tapi deduksi Shinichi melenceng.

Shiho terlihat membulatkan mata _aquamarine_-nya.

_Be-benar juga, aku belum pernah berciuman_, ucap Shiho dalam hati. Dulu ia pernah dicium oleh Saguru, tapi aksinya terhenti oleh sikap Shinichi. Shiho jadi semakin _blushing_ dibuatnya—ia sudah bisa menahannya, tapi tetap saja semburat merah kecil dan tipis tak terelakkan dari pipi mulus Shiho.

"Shi... ho?" ucap Shinichi menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Shiho yang menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam—masih berusaha untuk mengontrol rasa _deg-deg_-annya.

Beberapa saat hening, Shiho akhirnya mendongak—dengan muka datar.

"... jadi itu benar _first kiss_-mu? A-aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf, Shiho," ucap Shinichi merasa bersalah.

Shiho menatapnya dalam diam. _Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Shinichi_, ucap Shiho dalam hati. "_Huh_, untung aku baik hati."

"_Well_, makanya jangan mengurung diri terus. Kau sudah lupa tujuan bersekolah, ya? Untuk mencari teman, dan mungkin juga mencari pacar," ucap Shinichi menyeringai—menggoda Shiho habis-habisan.

"_Oh my_, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat satu. Dan waktu itu dia hampir menciumku, _lho_. Tapi kenapa ya ada seseorang bodoh yang menghalanginya?" balas Shiho dengan nada yang sarkatis. _Meskipun aku senang kau menghalanginya_, lanjut Shiho dalam hati.

Shinichi ingat akan hal itu dan ia merasa kesal. "Saguru?!" ucapnya dengan marah. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia terlihat berpikir dan menghela napas.

"Oke, sepertinya kau benar-benar marah karena hal itu, ya. Maaf aku mengganggu waktu itu," ucap Shinichi pelan. Dia agak sedih sebenarnya.

Shiho terbeliak kaget. "Kau _salah tangkap_, detektif bodoh. Aku tidak marah karena hal itu waktu itu," jawab Shiho melipat kedua tangannya.

"_Sou ka_?" ucap Shinichi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak marah karena hal itu, dulu," ucap Shiho sedikit kesal.

_Lalu kenapa_? Ingin rasanya Shinichi bertanya begitu, tapi seakan ada yang menghentikannya—jadilah ia tidak bicara apapun tentang itu.

"Hmm ... Saguru, ya," ucap Shinichi menerawang. "Kau ... merasakan ada yang beda atau tidak dengan Saguru hari ini, Shiho?" tanya Shinichi.

"..."

"Aku rasa dia sangat aneh hari ini."

"..."

"Dan yang paling aneh adalah celananya yang kepanjangan itu. Aku rasa ada tonjolan kecil di sekitar situ."

"..."

"Waktu dia terengah-engah waktu terlambat tadi, aku tidak menemukan adanya keringat di sekitar mukanya."

"..."

"Oi Shiho, jangan-jangan—"

"Celana itu? Yah, celana itu memang kusuruh memanjangkan. Dia kemarin jatuh dari kursi, dan ada semacam _benjol_ di kakinya. Aku menyarankan agar dia memanjangkan celananya agar tidak seorangpun tahu. Ternyata _fashion_-ku tidak bisa membohongi mata detektif, ya?" cerocos Shiho memotong perkataan Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya _cengo_ melihat ucapan Shiho yang begitu banyak—tidak sering-sering _lho_ Shiho berkata panjang seperti itu.

"Dan ... keringatnya waktu itu? Kalau tidak salah aku sudah meminjaminya sapu tangan dan ia segera mengelapnya di sekitar muka. Mungkin waktu itu kau tidak lihat aku menyerahkan sapu tangan—dan juga tidak lihat waktu Saguru mengelap wajahnya, mungkin?" ucap Shiho kembali.

"Shi—"

"Hah, sudah sampai. _Jaa matta_," ucap Shiho—lagi-lagi memotong Shinichi dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya.

Shinichi hanya terdiam membeku di tempat. Selain kaget karena Shiho ternyata bisa berkata sebegitu panjangnya, Shiho terlihat sekali melindungi Saguru. Ada apa kira-kira? Dia terus memandang punggung Shiho yang semakin menjauh.

Shinichi menggosok-gosokkan tangannya ke dagu.

xxxxx

"Shiho, bagaimana kalau kita lewat sini? Ini jalan pintas, jangan takut," ucap Saguru saat ia dan Shiho telah puas bermain di Tropical _Land_.

"Hn," sahut Shiho tidak begitu peduli. "Oh ya, bisa kau lepaskan genggamanmu? Tanganku gerah."

Saguru mengernyit. "Oh, baiklah."

Mereka berdua masuk dalam jalanan yang agak sepi—saat itu, waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sudah jalanan sepi, dan agak gelap. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melintasi jalan tersebut. Mungkin hanya beberapa kelelawar yang _kesasar_(?).

Sesaat Shiho mengambil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Ia sedikit mundur pelan-pelan—dan akhirnya tanpa sepengetahuan, Shiho sudah berada di belakang Saguru yang masih fokus pada jalanan.

Setelah berada di belakang Saguru dengan sempurna, Shiho berhenti dari kegiatan berjalanya.

_TREK_

_DOR!_

Sebuah peluru menembus pipi Saguru dengan secepat kilat. Shiho sengaja untuk menyelewengkan pistol berperedam itu ke arah pipi Saguru, agar—

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau tugaskan pada Saguru, Vermouth."

—ia bisa membuka kedok siapa yang ada di balik topeng Saguru.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu—tidak, wanita berambut pirang itu menyeringai dalam senyumannya yang dingin. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berbalik menemui sosok Shiho yang sedang memegang pistol.

"Sejak kapan kau _menyadarinya_?" tanya wanita itu—yang masih dalam penyamaran dengan santai.

Shiho mendengus. "Sejak pagi tadi."

"Seorang Saguru yang aku kenal adalah orang yang paling tepat dalam urusan waktu, jadi dia pasti memiliki banyak jam dan tidak mungkin terlambat hanya karena alasan yang kau buat tadi. Mungkin kau merencanakan penyamaran secara mendadak jadi kau perlu beberapa bahan yang kau cari, sehingga kau terlambat untuk masuk sekolah—menggantikan Saguru."

"..."

"Celana sekolahmu yang kepanjangan, sudah jelas memancing rasa penasaranku. Waktu kau terjatuh tadi siang, aku tahu bahwa yang tersembunyi di balik kakimu adalah pistol. Kau sengaja memanjangkannya karena jika kau duduk, maka pistol itu akan mencuat keluar."

"..."

"Dan, sayang sekali. Waktu kau berlarian karena terlambat, tidak ada sama sekali keringat yang menetes di wajahmu. Itu sangat menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang memakai penyamaran."

Vermouth tersenyum. Ia langsung membuka semua penyamarannya

"Terakhir, bagaimana caramu memperlakukanku. Aku yakin Saguru memberi informasi bahwa Saguru dan aku berpacaran. Apa aku benar?"

"Dia bilang bahwa kau dan dia baru saja berpacaran. Hanya saja kau bersifat _tsundere_ akut, jadi selalu tidak suka saat dia memperlakukanmu dengan mesra. Tapi sejujurnya dalam hatimu kau sangat senang. Jadi dia bersikap seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya," ucap Vermouth. Lalu kemudian dia tertawa. "Hahaha, ternyata pemuda manis itu berbohong."

"_Well_, terima kasih untuk kebohongan Saguru, aku jadi yakin bahwa kau adalah Saguru yang palsu," ucap Shiho sambil tetap menodongkan pistol ke arah Vermouth.

Vermouth hanya tersenyum. Dia sama sekali tidak marah karena penyamarannya terbongkar—toh jika ia tidak membuka penyamaran sekarang, nanti dia akan membuka penyamaran guna untuk membunuh Shiho.

"Jadi ...? Kau menginginkanku?" tanya Shiho.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya menginginkan jasadmu," balas Vermouth tersenyum dingin.

"Hooo, menarik. Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya yang sudah menjadi jasad? Bersama teman-temanmu itu?"

"Kami memang telah hancur. Semuanya sudah mati, kecuali aku—_well_, meskipun aku sudah dianggap mati oleh masyarakat dunia," jawab Vermouth tenang. "Aku ingin membuat organisasi baru lagi."

"..."

"Dan karena kau adalah mantan anggota _kami_, kau pasti dengan cepat menyadari keberadaanku—bauku. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menyusul mereka saja, ya, Sherry?" ucap Vermouth menelengkan kepalanya.

_TREK_

"Kau lupa kau ada dalam jangkauan tembak, heh?" ucap Shiho tidak kalah dingin.

Vermouth terkekeh kecil. Diambilnya sebuah _remote_ yang berpenyadap dari saku _jeans_-nya. Dengan bangga ia menunjukkan itu kepada Shiho.

"Sepertinya pacarmu dan calon ayah mertuamu sedang menanti adanya _kembang api_," ucapnya tersenyum dingin.

"Bo-bohong!" seru Shiho terbeliak kaget.

"_Yaah_, dia tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, padahal ayahnya yang tercinta meronta di _sana_. Dia meminta waktu yang lebih panjang untuk membunuhmu. Aku awalnya menyetujuinya, tapi akhirnya aku tidak setuju—itu membuang-buang waktu. Dengan tidak bergunanya aku buang juga dia bersama ayahnya, oh kasihan ..." ujar Vermouth tertawa.

"..." Shiho tampak memucat kaget.

Jadi selama ini Saguru mendekatinya, dengan tugas membunuhnya demi ayahnya yang disekap? Hei—ayahnya seorang detektif polisi! Bagaimana bisa? Pikir Shiho tidak percaya. Tapi sesaat Shiho berpikir bahwa yang dihadapi ini adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, Vermouth, mungkin hal itu bisa saja terjadi.

"_Leave him be, please_," ucap Shiho memohon.

"_Oh honey, i think i'll kill them when i'm done with you_," jawab Vermouth.

"..."

"Mereka sudah terlanjur melihat wajahku, sayang. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan mereka begitu saja," ucap Vermouth lagi dengan senyumnya yang mematikan.

"Kau lepaskan mereka, kau dapat jasadku," tawar Shiho.

Vermouth tampak berpikir. Dalam jeda yang lama—kau tahu. Shiho sudah tidak lagi mengacungkan pistolnya ke hadapan Vermouth, sedangkan Vermouth juga sudah menurunkan tangannya.

"Baiklah~" jawab Vermouth akhirnya. "Tapi kau harus mati sekarang."

Shiho menatap Vermouth dengan tajam dan penuh arti. "Kau ... bisa dipercaya, _kan_, Vermouth?"

Vermouth mengambil pistol dari dalam kakinya dan memoncongkannya tepat di jantung Shiho—meskipun mereka terpaut jarak beberapa meter.

"Mungkin aku akan mencuci otak mereka agar tidak mengingatku lagi," ucap Vermouth yakin.

Shiho terlihat menghela napas. Tersenyum kecil, ia mengingat memori-memori selama ia hidup. Sangat manis, tapi terlalu banyak yang menyedihkan dan pahit. Walaupun dia tidak berbuat jahat kembali, tapi penjahat tetaplah seorang penjahat. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa perihal sejarah kejahatannya—bersama Organisasi Hitam.

"Kau janji tidak akan menyentuh orang-orang terdekatku?"

Vermouth mengangguk.

Shiho menutup kedua matanya. Inilah saatnya ia harus menerima hukuman akibat apa yang dia perbuat. Ia telah banyak menyusahkan orang-orang yang di sekitarnya juga. Tapi, selama ia tidak ada, kehidupan akan kembali normal.

Shiho tersenyum. Dia menatap Vermouth dan mengangguk.

_Selamat tinggal, semuanya._

_Selamat tinggal, Shinichi._

_Aku mati, demi kalian._

_DOR!_

"Bo-bodoh ..."

Vermouth mendecih kesal. Bagaimana bisa di saat seperti ini ada—

"_MOVE, BOY_!"

—seorang pengganggu?

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Many, many, many special thanks to_ :

**f**inestabc, **A**isha **H**aibara, **O**cHa.**C**hoco.**c**Hips, **S**herry **S**carlet, **N**adia **S**hakira, **I**zzah **M**uhana, **F**ujisaki **E**ja, **S**herry, **E**idelwiana.**K**udo, **N**oriko **D**asha, **G**u-est, **S**hiho **M**iyano, **K**ayissa-chan, **h**asankamal713, **n**umpangtanya, **r**umaisa.**f**atmawati, **G**uest, **r**enee, **J**ellal a.k.a **M**yst29, **a**ishanara87, **G**uest, **a**ldobautista8, **K**iki, **G**uest, dan **h**anz.**d**frogz

Terima kasih telah men-_support_ saya selama ini ^^ kalau misalnya ada yang punya ide, jangan sungkan untuk merealisasikannya di review, ya! Maaf belum isa bales satu-satu ._.

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
